The New Flock
by Nicolette May Summers
Summary: Would you like to be a flock member? Calling one and all to create a flock member/bad guy and I'll put them in my story! The four flocks will meet up with Max's, unite to save the world and kill off Itex once and for all. ****ON HIATUS FOR A WHILE!****  Please read the Author's Note at the end first!
1. Prologue

**Here is the beginning of YOUR choice flock! You just cannot make the leader! I've made her! I need a perfect match for her, like Fang is for Max! Mkay?**

PROLOGUE

I sighed, frustrated as I tried, unsuccessfully, to rub my aching back. I escaped from the School four days ago. It was horridious. I am now the Hunchback of Notre Dame. Well, I _may_ be overreacting but, still. I'm _not_ kidding.

Okay, so, my name's Sky. I know, cheesy, right? It's really Skylar, but I like _Sky_ better. Do you know why it's cheesy, though? Because I have _wings_. Yes, _wings_. They are fourteen feet across, long and, I don't mean to be _conceited_ here but, _beautiful_. My secondary feathers are fluffy, poufy, white feathers that felt as soft as silk and warm as a blanket. My primary wings are sky blue, along with the basic coloring of my wings. This helps me to blend in. My fluffy white feathers look like clouds, my normal sky blue feathers blend into the sky. It looks as if I'm flying without wings. I just learned to fly the second I jumped out of one of the School's windows when I escaped three days ago. I realized that I could hear _extremely_ well.

When I flew away, the scientists looked up at me in awe, saying, "They blend right in. Her wings are just like the sky. Her parents named her accordingly."

I just ignored them and flew several hours straight, all the way to a state by the name of Arizona. I landed in this forest near a school. I landed in a high, tall tree, nearly forty feet tall. I perched on the top, highest, sturdiest branch and decided to sleep there.

While I'm telling you all this, I will just keep right on going. I lived my whole life at the School, and I _really_ do not want to bore you with a life story of a boring life. I am, as I said before, Sky. I am fifteen years old and am completely and utterly alone. I cannot stand it. I need some people like me. I have, as I said before, wings. Which automatically puts me into the catergory of mutant hybrid. I am an Avian-American. Ha-ha. Get it? Don't you just _love_ my sense of humor? Yeah, neither do I. Anyways, since you're going to be reading this, there is something you need to know. I live on sarcasm and jabs at adults. I am, what adults call me, 'sassy'.

I am, as I said before, alone. I need someone with me, but right now, you're the next best thing. So, whatever.

I am being hunted down now. But for now, as you are reading this, it is _your_ job to help me out. It is _your_ job to find **(a/n: find the mutants equals create the characters, but she's saying this and saying it as if she's real)** the mutants, track them down, and tell them where I am. I need a family. I need friends. I need . . . a flock. A flock of bird kids.

I am Sky. And welcome to my nightmare.

* * *

**Here is the application to fill out!**

**Name:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**Ability (no more than four):**

**Wings description and length (you may just say a certain bird type):**

**Past:**

**Who should they be paired with (i need someone for Sky), CAN they be paired up, and can I kill them or can't I?**

**Normal wear:**

**Ten adjectives that describe your character, Example: Sky is ... strong, pretty, angelic, caring, sarcastic, sassy, kind, fighter, [easily] angered, and depressed [when alone], now what are the ten adjectives that describe YOUR character?:**

**Status: Flock member (cannot be a leader), member of Itex, Itex director, Itex assistant, lab scientist, parent of flock member, undercover young science experiment for the School in the flock, etc.**

**DNA hybrid (you can combine up to four animals):**

**Good or evil?**

**Family:**

**Casual Clothes:**

**Formal Clothes:**

**Favorite Food:**

**Favorite Color:**

**Favorite way to relax:**

**Favorite, Night or Day? Sun or Moon? Dark or Light?**

**Extra gadgets (like Fang's laptop and blog) (you can have up to five carry-able ones):**

**Storyline Suggestions?:**

**Now please help Sky! I will update once I get enough character for Sky's flock!**

**~Nikki**

**PS, Max's flock WILL be in the story, just later.**


	2. Follow The Leader

**Here is my new fanfic, The New Flock! I am still accepting characters, Good AND Bad! But I NEED some bad guys. Oh, and ONE more shoutout! To Ayla, can I make your character Angel-age? To Euphemia, can I also make her Angel-age? If I can, that would be awesome! Oh, and all people who reviewed: WHAT ARE THE AGES OF THE CHARACTERS YOU CREATED? If you can answer, that'd be AWESOME!**

**Okay, on with the story!**

* * *

I was shook awake the next morning. AND-FELL-OUT-OF-THE-DANG-TREE.

"Sky . . . Sky? Are you okay_? Sky_?" the voice shook me awake.

When I finally came to my senses and realized I_ really _shouldn't be with someone, and the fact that I _am, _well, you could say it made me a _bit _jumpy. Well, that is, if you count flipping out, screaming, and falling out of the tree. Before I hit the ground, something - more likely, some_one_, grabbed the back of my sky blue tank top.

"Sky!" the voice said.

My eyes widened and I struggled to get away from this weirdo. This creeper. This . . . I looked up. This . . .

"Sky?" the boy asked, "Are you okay? It's me, Luke. Remember? We got separated after you hit your head on the frame of the window when you jumped out. I broke through the window. I got hurt. The scratch on my arm . . . ?" he prodded, seeing that I wasn't registering anything so he continued, "God, Sky, I thought I lost you. You are _such_ a klutz." he rolled his eyes.

"What!" I exclaimed, "I am _not!_" I protested.

He laughed, "Yeah, great sense of humor, Sky." His face lit up with a warm smile.

So . . . this boy was . . . this . . . Luke. Luke . . . who was he?

He lifted me up into the branch he'd caught me from. He then wound his arm around my waist and began to climb up towards the top, dragging me along with him. When he reached the branch I was perched on, he rested me next to him.

"Remember now?" he asked, his eyes hopeful.

I looked down at my dangling feet, "Not . . . really." I groaned frustrated, "Did that really happen?" I asked.

He smiled, placed his finger under my chin and lifted my face to face his.

"I have proof." he beamed.

I sighed, "What is it? Prove it."

He rolled his eyes, "That is exactly what I was going to do."

I scrunched my eyebrows together as he rolled up his sleeves on his T-shirt and turned his arm around, revealing the large, barely-healing, dark, blood red scratch on it. I gasped and couldn't stop myself from touching it. But when I did, in the second my finger lingered before he jerked away, I had a vision-clouding flashback.

_"Luke! The window's blocking and the scientists are coming! The alarms are going off! Hurry before they lock the windows down!" I said desperately, gripping his shoulder._

_A small smile lit his face, "Well, Sky, there is something you _really_ weren't thinking about. The window." he said, gesturing it._

_I almost groaned, "God, Luke! I _said_ the window! I freaking _see_ it! So, potentially,_ _I_ was_ thinking about it!"_

_He smiled wider, grabbed my hand, much to my confusion, he gave it a squeeze and let go. He then backed up, ran forward and he _HIT-THE-WINDOW.

_"Luke!" I screamed as he plummeted from the window._

_I saw blood gushing from somewhere, where I guessed glass cut._

_My eyes widened, alarmed and I rushed to the window. I looked down, seeing him turn around _IN-MIDAIR-FLYING!

_"C'mon, Sky!" he called, a happy, giddy smile lighting his face._

_I rolled my eyes and smiled. I backed up and ran, throwing myself out the window, yet hitting something and blacking out for the shortest of seconds . . . _

_I awoke when falling. I screamed and unfurled my gigantic never-been-used wings and they caught air. When they did, I was filled with the best of feelings. Flying was the best thing in the world! And I flew off into the sunset, ignoring every whitecoat's conversation, and the nagging feeling that I was missing something . . . or more likely, some_one . . .

He jerked away, "Ouch, Sky! What the he - "

I stood there, motionless, staring where the scratch was just seconds ago. He stopped mid-sentence and waved his hand in front of my face.

I shook my head, "Sorry, Luke. And yeah, I actually do remember. The weirdest thing just happened." I said in a mysified voice, along with a matching expression.

He smiled, put a finger under my chin and lifted my eyes up to his, "What?" he asked seriously, yet letting his smile linger.

I sighed, "I don't know, Luke. Just a flashback when I touched it. Now, what should we do?" I asked.

His smile faded and his expression became puzzled, "No idea. How about . . . we go find some food?" He suggested.

I considered it, "Alright. Cool. Shall we?" I asked, gesturing towards the air.

He smiled, "I'll follow the leader." he said and slightly nudged me with his elbow.

I rolled my eyes, pushed myself off the branch, letting myself just fall into the open air. I unfurled my wings, letting air catch them and I shot up. I flexed my wings into a downstroke and flew up higher. I glanced behind me to see Luke following closely behind.

He had raven-colored hair, a narrow face and light blue eyes. He was sort of hot - okay, I officially _puked_. Well, theoretically of course. I _totally_ wouldn't do that physically. Well . . . unless of course, I was retching or something . . . okay, off the gross topic!

"Hey Sky?" Luke called worriedly.

I shook my head, "Huh?"

"A-are you all right? You seem . . . thoughtful. It's scary." he joked.

I rolled my eyes, immediately recalling his annoying little moments at the School. He had this little 'talent' for pissing off the whitecoats. It was _so_ idiotic. He actually was beaten and overworked because of his little jabs. He had this huge temper, especially, for some reason, when I was threatened or hurt. He'd automatically try and kill the whitecoats that either threatened and/or beat me. I never understood why, though. He seemed a bit . . . overprotective. He was also a really good fighter. He taught me some of it. I also had my share of teaching. He and I grew up, our dog crates stacked next to each other. On his other side was a reject-Eraser. They were mortal enemies. In the tiny bits of time that we would be allowed in a locked, plain all-white room, we would talk. He'd tell me about the Eraser, we'd get to know each other better. He's my best friend, though. But I also don't see why he's so overprotecive.

"Sky! What's that?" Luke called urgently, interrupting my thoughts.

I went into auto alert-mode. My gaze shot to where he was pointing - big wings, much like ours, on the body of a person. That person was a girl. The girl had curly redish brown hair. It was curly and long, yet shorter than mine. Her wings were vaguely hawk-like, nearly the color of her hair. She was stumbling and I noticed the thing that made Luke gasp seconds after he pointed her out. _She was completely covered in blood._ I immediately swooped down and landed in front of her without thinking.

She gasped when she saw me. Immediately, she dropped to her knees and hugged my leg. I stared, puzzled down at her. She smiled up at me politely.

"I am Zella. You're a leader. Please . . ." she said, already out of breath. She was dying. Quickly. She was losing blood. Quickly. "Help me." she choked out and passed out.

I shuddered at all the blood. All of a sudden, I felt Luke by my side. I did a 360 and yanked him towards me. He grabbed Zella's left arm and I grabbed her right. We hoisted her up when we jumped into the air. Our wings caught air and we were flying. We ended up flying for a few miles until we gave up. I sighed and stopped, dead in the rain. It was pouring. It was beautiful. It was raining. We ended up landing in a forest near a house. When we set Zella down, propped up against a tree, I got up and danced around in the rain happily.

Luke groaned, "God, Sky, you _really_ haven't changed, have you?"

I smiled, "Nope."

"You are jus - " but he cut off, mid-sentence, to listen to the voices nearby.

He walked towards me, grabbed my hand and pulled me near him as he sat down by Zella.

" . . . Oh my God, Brent! Shut your freaking mouth up!" a voice yelled.

"Ha! You wish Lacey!" the boy yelled back angrily.

I stared uncomprehendingly at Luke.

He just smiled supportively and motioned to listen. So, naturally, I did.

"Let's just keep going! We're _bound_ to find others we certainly don't hate!" Lacey yelled, yet in a somehow quieter tone.

Brent never replied but I guessed that he was nodding or agreeing or something.

"Why are we even going this way?" the Brent boy finally asked after seconds of silence.

"I don't know . . . i-it's just a feeling. Like the rest of our _lives_ are in this one spot." the Lacey girl replied.

My eyes widened and I froze. I knew _exactly_ how that felt.

But then, the two people materialized in front of us, coming out from behind the trees and into our mini clearing. Almost immediately, they both spotted us.

"He-ey," I said in my oh-no-not-this-again-but-whatever casual tone and waved.

The Lacey girl's eyes shot wide open, "I knew it." she whispered to Brent. But then she flipped out, "I _knew it! _I _KNEW IT!"_ she said, bouncing up and down, "Ha! I _knew it! _I totally called it! In your face Brent-y boy! Ha!" she screamed.

"Shh!" Luke and I hushed her at the same time.

She turned red, "Sorry," but then she saw Zella.

"Oh my God, what happend?" she exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, "You know . . . the usual. We found this chick. She was dying. She passed out. We are helpless. Could you possibly be our help?" I aske hopefully.

She shook her head, "Neither can Brent." she said, answering my next question.

I sighed. Uh-oh. Until we heard _yet another_ voice.

"I'm sorry sweetie! It's just . . . cold. Here, take my coat. It's raining but you need it more to me." a vague female-sounding voice cooed.

There was a vague baby-giggling sound. I froze.

"Who are you?" Luke called out, cutting to the chase.

Lacey and Brent rushed over to the other side of Zella and sat down, trying to look like they were with us all along.

No answer.

"Listen, we're not here to hurt you! Our Avian-American friend is hurt. She's bleeding! Do you know how to fix her?" Luke called out again.

"Maybe," the voice said again, from behind Luke and I.

We jumped. Luke immediately hooked his arm around my waist and pulled me closer. His head snapped back, just as mine did.

"I'm Cadisha. This is my, er, daughter, Felicia." she said.

I nodded at her and groaned when my gaze flickered to Zella.

"What's the problem?" she asked. She looked older. She looked seventeen maybe? She had black hair with white streaks and she had tan skin. She had green eyes, she was skinny like the rest of us seemed to be and she was pretty short for our kind, yet somehow taller than me.

I am about five foot two inches. I'm petite, alright? I have long, curly, golden hair that reaches past my waist. I have crystal, sky blue eyes. I have light pink lips and surprisingly white teeth. I look like the sky . . . sort of. My hair is like the sun. It's shiny and gold, kinda like the sun. Ah, whatever, enough of me.

"Well, our friend here, Zella, was hurt. As you can see, she's losing blood and dying fast. Can you _please_ help?" I nearly pleaded. For some reason, I had this overwhelming urge to help this Zella girl.

She scrunched her eyebrows together, looked over Zella and nodded, "Okay, I know how. Give me her hand." she ordered.

I did as she said. She grabbed the hand, squeezed her eyes shut and a bright, white, golden glow shimmered throughout Zella, bouncing all around her body, clearing her skin of blood, dry blood, stopping the blood and closing the cuts. When she finished, she was sweating and plopped down onto the nearest rock.

Zella then awoke, "Oh my gosh! Thank you! I knew you'd help me!" Zella said, throwing her arms around me.

I internally groaned. Oh-no. Not another one of _these_.

"Thanks!" she squeaked again.

I nodded and looked her over. I saw her now blood-free redish brown hair. It looked more red but when light hit it in a certain way . . . it looked red. She's also short, but again, taller than me. She had emerald green eyes that just _popped_. I let a smile light my face.

"Thank you!" she clapped her hands.

I nodded, "But you should really be thanking Cadisha, here." I said, my gaze turning to the girl holding something, or some_one_ in her lap. She was a tiny thing. She looked like a miniature toddler. She had long black curls, her bangs all white, yet she had no streaks like Cadisha did. She must've gotten that from her father. That must be her daughter, Felicia. Felicia looked like she already lost her baby features. She was tiny, yet she looked toddler-ish.

"Thanks . . . Cadisha, is it? Cool name!" Zella commented.

"Thanks . . ." Cadisha said slowly.

"Okay, so . . ." I began slowly, "Wanna join our flock of two and make it a flock of . . ." I mentally counted. I wasn't too good at it, "uh, seven, I think?" I asked.

Everyone agreed.

"Okay, well then - "

"C'mon, Magnolia! It's pouring!" a girl's voice called.** (a/n-sound like anyone? Someone's dog named Magnolia . . . deja vu time!)** I froze.

"Who the freaking heck is Magnolia?" Lacey whispered.

I sighed, "Let's find out."

"Follow the leader." everyone said at the same time except me. Wow, that was weird. I sighed, shook it off, and led them forward out of the clearing . . .

* * *

**REVIEW! How was it? Remember! I still need ages of the created characters and BAD GUYS! HEHEHEHE! PLEASE? Kay! I'll be adding more! **

**~Nikki**


	3. Ella, Mia and Ayla

**Here is my new fanfic, The New Flock! I am STILL accepting Bad Guys! Itex leaders, directors, Erasers, M-Geeks, the works! Please help me! It doesnt have to go into thorough description . . .just the name, the status, the description and the past of torchering children and how they got there! Ooh, and the age and the DNA thingy! Only if they're hybrids like that one chick, whatever-her-firstname-is Jansen. She was the director in book three. She was a hybrid, tortiose, right? So on with the story!**

* * *

**_Previously on The New Flock . . ._**

_"Okay, well then - "_

_"C'mon, Magnolia! It's pouring!" a girl's voice called.I froze._

_"Who the freaking heck is Magnolia?" Lacey whispered._

_I sighed, "Let's find out."_

_"Follow the leader." everyone said at the same time except me. Wow, that was weird. I sighed, shook it off, and led them forward out of the clearing . . ._

We approached the edge of the forest and looked at the girl dancing in the rain. I scrunched my eyebrows together. Who was she? She looked Hispanic. For some reason, I had the faintest idea to talk to her. It was suicide, but I had to go with it. I just . . . had _the feeling_.

"Luke," I whispered, "Stay here with the flock, alright? I'm going to go and tal - "

"Not a billion years, Sky." he said, cutting me off.

I rolled my eyes, "_Someone's_ a little overprotective." I sang.

He groaned, "Just . . . be careful, okay Sky?"

I rolled my eyes, "As if." I joked in a stereotypical cheerleader tone.

I heard some snickers around me but Luke's face hardened.

"I'm serious." he said in a solid tone.

I sighed, "I know how to stay safe, I'm not a child and she is not a mutant. She's just some weak little human."

He sighed, "Go." was all he said.

I nodded and stepped forward out of the forest. I took another step, then another, then another. But on my fifth step, I stepped on a twig. So naturally, the girl spun around.

"Hi," I waved.

She gulped, "Wh-who are you?"

"I am, uh, Sky. And you are?" I asked sheepishly.

"Ella." the girl answered simply, "What are you doing here?" she finally asked after moments of awkward silence . . . *ahem* gay baby *ahem*.

"I'm here to . . . ugh, who are you? Are you human?" I blurted out but then slapped my hand over my mouth.

I heard loud groans from the forest. I screwed up. Big time.

"H-human? You say that like you're not." she said, but then something must've clicked because her eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, my voice barely audible.

Okay, so I am almost _never_ subjected to fear. But when I'm making a convo some random chick in her yard, and her eyes widened after I almost give away my life's secret, you kind of feel . . . like your instincts take over and now your shaking in the knees.

"You're part bird." she whispered, her face awed.

My eyes shot open all the way and my mouth dropped.

And then I did what all great Avian-Americans do.

I ran.

"No! Wait! My sister's like you! She has wings!" she called after me and I froze.

"M-my sister! Max! Have you heard of her? You know, Maximum Ride?" she called.

I back pedalled and stood right in front of her, "You know a mutant?"

She nodded vigorously, "Her name's Max. Have you heard of her?" she asked.

I instantly had a flashback. I'm not going to go through it but it was a conversation I eavesdropped on. It was between two whitecoats saying her name. I always had _the feeling_ to tune in. So I did.

One whitecoat had said, "Maximum Ride's clone will be with Jeb's son."

The other said, "The Eraser?"

The first one replied, "Yes. Maximum Two will be replacing Maximum One at nineteen hundred."

The second one nodded, "Good. Now, Subject Sixteen will be up next for path testing."

Then I'd thought, _Oh no, that's me._

And I'd stopped eavesdropping.

I gave an uneasy face, recalling the days at the school from my flashback, "You could say she was famous. There were a few times I'd overheard her name."

She nodded, "Have you met her?"

I shook my head.

She nodded thoughtfully and then continued, "Would you _like_ to meet her?"

I glanced back at the woods, then back to her.

"Would you?" she asked again, "She's got a phone. I can call her. She saved the world. My sister saved the world!" she sang happily, "Boy, I am _never_ gonna get tired of saying that! It comes close to, 'My boyfriend helped saved the world!'."

I smiled a small smile, "Sure, why not?"

I heard a groan come from the forest. I bet y'all ten bajillion bucks Luke was the groaner.

"Okay, well . . . do you wanna meet my mom? We could probably find you enough space to sleep." she said.

"Well . . . uh . . ." I began slowly, "I can just sleep in the trees. I have six others waiting."

She gaped at me, "_Six_ others? How long have you been out of the lab thingy?" she asked.

I guessed Max didn't tell her much about the School.

"Uh, this is the fourth day."

"Holy crap! The _fourth_ day? My sister only has six, she grew up with them and has had them with her since she was ten." she explained.

I smiled, "Um well, we'll wait in the trees. When is the soonest she can come?"

"I'll ask!" she said and pulled out her phone. She dialed a number and someone must've picked up because she spun around, her back to me and began murmuring into the speaker.

Minutes later, she flipped the phone shut, shoved it in her pocket and clapped her hands together, "She can come at eight tomorrow! Eight in the morning!"

I nodded, "Cool. Call for us at seven in the morning and we'll talk a bit before they show up."

"Sounds like a plan!" she smiled.

I nodded and walked back to the flock. When I was a foot away from the forest when someone's arm shot out and grabbed me, yanking me forward.

"What the freaking H-E-double hockey sticks were you _doing?_" Luke demanded.

I rolled my eyes, "_I'm_ meeting the saviors of the world. What about you?"

Okay, listen to this next part. He _growled_ under his breath! He _growled!_ Ha!

"This could be a trap. She could be a member of Itex!" he whispered harshly.

I rolled my eyes again, "Luke, why can't you just be happy? You and I both know that that - that - that _human _wouldn't know all that crap! She wouldn't know about Maximum Ride! She wouldn't _know_ about the wings! She wouldn't know any of that stuff! Oh, and how the freaking heck did you know about Itex?" I asked.

He stared at me, "She could know stuff. And besides! How do you know she wasn't lying?" he demanded, "Huh? _Huh?_"

I sighed, "Don't change the subject!"

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me, "You don't get it!"

"_Besides_ Luke! That girl, Ella, she was only a kid! Well, a teenager. But still! You _know_ she wouldn't be lying! And I even _overheard_ a conversation about Maximum Ride! She saved the freaking _world_, Luke!" I explained in a softer tone.

He sighed and banged his head on the nearest tree, "Fine. I'll take watch."

"No freaking way, Luke. _I'm_ watching." I told him.

"Well _I _spoke first." he said.

"But that's _so_ unfair! Wait, I'm the leader so what I say goes! Ha-ha!"

"Now _you're_ being unf - "

"_Guys!_" the rest of the flock yelled.

I sighed, "What now?"

Zella spoke up, "_Both_ of you watch. That okay?"

I sighed and looked at Luke.

We both turned back to Zella and answered simultaneously, "Fine."

"Great!" Zella said, "Now let's fly up to the tree, shall we?"

I nodded.

Everyone snapped out their wings and I gasped quietly, taking a step back towards Luke. He grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

Lacey's wings were twelve feet long, pure black with white tips. Zella's were hawk wings, glorious without all the blood and gore, a total of twelve and a half feet long. Brent's were fifteen feet long, dark brown wings with faint stripes. Cadisha's were _seventeen foot long_ black and white, parot-like wings with a bluish tint. We had quite a colorful flock.

"Ahem, excuse us, but can _we_ join this little wing show?" a tiny voice asked from behind us.

We all whirled around. Two little girls stood before us. They looked about five, six or seven.

"I'm Euphemia. But, since Ayla here, doesn't like saying long things or, frankly, saying anything at all, just call me Mia **(AN: can she be called Mia? Sorry if she can't . . . I just wanted people to have nicknames, especially a younger girl . . . but the name's cool)**. This, as I have said, is Ayla. She is my quote on quote 'little buddy'. She's awesome. I found her after she ran away. I don't remember anything before I met her so . . . I trust her with my life. I'm seven and she's six. As you can see, we're shorter than the normal height of a bird kid. We're of average height for or age for humans." she explained.

I stared at them. Mia had tan skin, golden brown hair **(A/N: Like me! Haha. I found that funny when I read it!)** and slender long legs. She seemed a tad taller than your normal seven year old even though she said otherwise. She whipped out her wings and I smiled appraisingly. She had tiny, cute little seven foot long **(sorry, she's younger so I shortened them! I had to make it believable and realistic!)** blue tiger pattern wings. I guessed she might be a cross between a swan and a . . . a blue jay? I've met someone with those wings . . . agh, what's her name? Ugh, whatever.

Ayla had caramel colored hair that went halfway down her tiny little back. She had vibrant, bright green eyes and a smile that I'm sure she will never get rid of. She also whipped out her wings and I realized they matched her caramel colored hair. The only difference was the insides of her wings. From a back view of her with her wings outstretched, she looked as if she had caramel colored wings. However, from a _front_ view, her wings were _white._ Her wings were smaller, way smaller than that of Mia's. _Her_ wings were three feet across**(AN: I had to change her wingspan too. It just wouldn't work for a little six year old!)**. Tiny wings for a tiny little girl. She and Mia, however, were adorable.

"Sure. Join the party. Wanna be the eighth and ninth members of '_Sky's Flock_'?" I asked, adding in my own name for the flock.

They both nodded.

"All righty then, we're going to go rest up!" I said clapping my hands twice.

Then, in seconds, we were all rocketing forward at the speed of light up to the tallest branches. Everyone settled in a branch every which way so they wouldn't roll off and fell asleep. Luke and I sat next to each other, our feet dangling off the branch we were sharing.

I sighed, "This is getting bigger and harder. I mean, _God_! Just this morning, it was just us. Now it's seven more people. It's not like I don't _like_ to have a lot . . . but it's a _huge_ progression from a mere twelve hours ago."

He nodded, "I hear you."

I smiled, "Yeah . . . but tomorrow, we'll be meeting our potential 'saviors'." I laughed at the thought.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah . . . but right now . . . I think I should really tell you something."

I turned to him, giving my full attention, "Anything."

He sighed and looked straight into my eyes, "Sky, you're my best friend . . . BFF, in girl language if you will." and that bought him an elbow in the gut, "But I . . . I uh, I've kinda had a c - "

But he was cut off by Mia and Ayla's screams.

I sighed and looked at them, "Bad dream?"

They both nodded and gulped, frightened.

I smiled and walked over to them, hiding my suspicion. How in the hell did they manage a nightmare and a scream-fest right at the same time? I shook that thought for later and sat them both in my lap and quietly sang them to sleep, using my special ability that no one has every noticed - my voice.

* * *

**REVIEW! How was it? PLLEAAASE TELL ME! Oh, and I'll include the rest of the characters later! HEHEHEHE! SO PLEASE REVIEW? Kay! I'll be adding more! **

**~Nikki**


	4. Jaxith & The Wrath Of Luke & Max's Flock

**Here is my fanfic, The New Flock! I am STILL accepting Bad Guys! Itex leaders, directors, Erasers, M-Geeks, the works! Please help me! It doesnt have to go into thorough description . . .just the name, the status, the description and the past of torchering children and how they got there! Ooh, and the age and the DNA thingy! Only if they're hybrids like that one chick, whatever-her-firstname-is Jansen. She was the director in book three. She was a hybrid, tortiose, right? **

**ALSO! PLEEAASE READ THESE AN'S! THEY CONTAIN IMPORTANT INFO!**

**SO ... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I awoke next morning next to two small little girls. When my eyes opened, the first thing I thought was, _Holy crap! Dang it! I feel asleep!_

"Sky?" a voice whispered softly.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Ella will be here soon." Luke reminded me.

I nodded, "She'll be here in three, two, o-"

"Sky!" Ella called.

Luke chuckled, "Every time . . . it just never get's old."

I shrugged. It was just another one of my abilities . . . that with my manipulative singing voice. You saw _that_ example last night when I sang Euphy and Ayla to sleep. I manipulated them with my voice to fall asleep. And _something_ must've went wrong because _I _fell asleep.

"What went wrong with your singing, boss? You yourself did." Luke smirked.

I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off.

"It's fine. You needed the sleep." he smiled.

I rolled my signature eye roll and hugged the two girls closer.

"Wake everyone else up." I whispered to him.

He smirked and nodded. He waited a couple moments and then-

"WAKE UP!" he screamed.

I laughed loudly.

The flock jumped awake, eyes wide, hugging the branches they were laying on.

"Guys, calm down. Luke just screamed." I explained, my laughing never ceasing.

"Jeez, Luke, you have a _loud_ voice." Brent said.

Luke smiled proudly.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay guys, Maximum Ride and her flock will be here in an hour. Ella will come get us when they arrive. Are we clear? You have to be kind, polite and the perfect flock. Alright? Are we clear?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am." everyone answered.

I smiled, "That's exactly what I want to hear."

"Cool . . . so what do we do now?" Lacey asked.

"Um . . . we could fly? We could practice our escape routes, dodging techniques, flight formation, battle skills, the works." I smiled, "Alright?"

"Jeez, sounds like boot camp." I heard someone mutter.

I tell ya, they were _so_ dang lucky I couldn't tell who they were or they'd be dead.

"Hi, can I join your little flock?" a voice said.

I spun around and boy was this dude just . . . _hot-_okay! I am done with my opinions! As you can see, I have a sick mind. I'll just let his appearance speak for itself.

Okay, so this dude had like these to-die-for deep blue eyes, deeper and bluer than the ocean. They were _incredible_. He also had this shaggy blonde hair that went in his eyes and was splayed around all over his face. But the biggest, _best_ thing was that . . . his _wings_ were _gold and sixteen feet across. _Just . . . _so_ freaking incredible.

"No." Luke replied icily.

I turned to him, stunned, "Dude, chill. I'm the leader, remember?" then I turned back to the hot dude (okay, now it's completely pointless. That is how I will refer to him from now on 'till I get his name!) and said, "Sure. Why not? We need a tenth person. You know, to even out the score. And another boy. We only have a total of two right now. And seven girls** (AN: speaking of which, I NEED boy submissions for the flock!)**. I know, sad right?"

He flashed a brilliant, shiny, pearly white smile.

"Name." Luke ordered.

I rolled my eyes, "Down boy." I said to Luke, acting as if he were a dog, "Okay, ho-I mean dude, what's your name?"

"Jaxith." he answered, beaming.

"Oh great, another one of _these."_ I heard someone mutter.

"All right, Jaxith, welcome to the flock." I smiled.

"Cool."

"SKY! MAX AND HER FLOCK ARE HERE!" Ella's voice echoed.

I nodded, seeing that seconds before it happened.

"We're coming!" I shouted and gently glided down from the tree. I ran out of the forest and into Ella's front yard. Luckily, Ella and her family (if she has any) lived in the middle of nowhere.

When I emerged from the forest, I felt all eyes on me and immediately and instinctively stiffened and tensed. I looked all around me, seeing six unknown people gathered near Ella. They were all sitting cross-legged on the ground . . . yet they were stiff and tense as I was.

"Hey," I smiled and waved, just trying to 'break the ice'. You know what I don't get though? Why they even _call_ it 'break the ice' because we're apparently breaking something and wouldn't it be _bad_ if we broke something?

"Hi!" a girl waved. She had mocha colored skin and long, striaght, dark brown hair with blonde streaks in it. She was smiling brightly. She looked about a year younger than me in bird-kid appearance. _I_ actually look younger because of my abnormal height, but I'm not.

"I am Sky . . ." I said, nervously shifting my weight between my two feet and continued, "And my flock is right over-" I spun around, not seeing my flock. My eyes narrowed.

"So . . . your flock's invisible . . . nice." someone said.

I spun around and glared at this one emo-looking dude, "Real mature." I commented. He looked about two years older than me.

"Thanks." he flashed a rare-looking smile and it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"All right, guys," I said, turning to the forest and then hissed, "Seriously though, _get down here right now_." I groaned when they didn't listen.

"Wow, your flock doesn't listen." the girl with brown hair and little red strands in it said. She looked about the emo-dude's age.

I growled under my breath. Wow, ridiculous, right? I could've _swore_ I was _just_ teasing someone about that earlier . . .

"LUKE! ZELLA! CADISHA! LACEY! BRENT! EUPHEMIA! AYLA! JAXITH!" I screamed.

Then I heard rustling in the branches and saw Cadisha, holding Felicia, come down.

She shook her head, "They wouldn't come! Luke and Jaxith are fighting for some freaking _annoying and unknown_ reason and I've been trying to fix. Zella is being _super_ annoying and is planning a prank on them and Lacey and Brent are helping. Mia and Ayla are just . . . annoyed. Those boys are _so_ freaking loud."

I nodded, "Well, get them down here and tell them that I will personally, in my awesome sadistic way, _rearrange_ _their faces_. LITERALLY."

She smiled, "Awesome." and flew back up to the tree.

I turned around and sat cross-legged with the other flock and Ella. I glanced in her direction and noticed that she was holding hands with a boy who was the emo-dude's and brown haired girl's age. He had wavy blonde hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. That _must_ be her boyfriend.

"So Ella . . . wanna introduce me?" I asked, smirking.

She nodded and beamed, "Okay, so, this is my boyfriend, Iggy." she said, referring to the boy who's hand she was holding. "And this is my sister, Max." she said, referring to the brown-haired girl. "And this is Nudge, my incredibly awesome and fashionable friend!" she said, referring to the girl with the dark brown hair. "This is Gazzy, he's also my friend, although he's three years younger." she said, pointing at the boy that looked like a mini version of Iggy. "And last, but _definitely_ not least, is Angel, she's eight, Gazzy's sister _and_ another one of my friends." she said, pointing to an angelic-looking girl, looking about the same age as Euphy.

"And guys," Ella said, turning to them, "this is Sky."

I smiled and waved.

"Sky! Sky!" I heard a voice from behind me. I whirled around and saw a very, _very_ alarmed-looking Cadisha.

"What?" I asked, suddenly fearful.

"Jaxith and Luke are _fighting_. Like, _not-even-funny_ fighting! They're _seriously_ fighting! And I figured out why!" she said, her face not showing any signs of unseriousness.

I gulped, dreading the reason why, so I managed to choke out, "Why?"

"Because Jaxith likes you and Luke said he loves you." she said, biting her lip.

I froze.

* * *

**OOH! Who will she choose? Luke or Jaxith? OOH! REVIEW! So how did you think it was? PLLEAAASE TELL ME! Oh, and I'll include the rest of the characters later! HEHEHEHE! SO PLEASE REVIEW? Kay! I'll be adding more! **

**~Nikki**


	5. Talk Time With Max And Savvy's Flock

**Here is my fanfic, The New Flock! I am STILL accepting Bad Guys! Itex leaders, directors, Erasers, M-Geeks, the works! Please help me! It doesnt have to go into thorough description . . .just the name, the status, the description and the past of torchering children and how they got there! Ooh, and the age and the DNA thingy! Only if they're hybrids like that one chick, whatever-her-firstname-is Jansen. She was the director in book three. She was a hybrid, tortiose, right? **

**ALSO! PLEEAASE READ THESE AN'S! THEY CONTAIN IMPORTANT INFO!**

**SO ... ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

I gulped and turned the brightest red that my cheeks could go. Luke _what?_

"Holy crap." Ella said.

I sat back down and turned to them, "Yeah, um, my flock has . . . problems." I smiled, embarrassed, "Uh, that was just Cadisha. She likes to, uh, _lie_. She's a little . . . _coo-coo_ like that." I laughed nervously, trying to lie, yet not succeeding.

Max just stared at me and said, "Oh, _please,_ Luke, whoever he is, obviously said that. You suck at lying . . . uh, Sky." she said, almost forgetting my name.

I rolled my signature eye roll and said sarcastically, "_Thanks,"_

"Sky I - " a voice said from behind me.

I spun around and saw Luke, Jaxith and the rest of the flock. My cheeks burned a bright red.

"Save it. Both of you." I said in a hard voice, adding the intensity with my signature glare.

I saw them both gulp. I almost smiled. Almost.

"And now, _everyone_ sit down. _Now._" I ordered, my eyes shooting bullets.

They all quickly sat down, Euphy on my right, Ayla on my left.

"All right, Ella and you guys, this is my incredibly large flock. Meet Ayla, Euphemia or Mia or Euphy, Zella, Lacey, Brent, Cadisha, you already met her, her baby, Felicia, uh . . . Luke and Jaxith." I added quickly, gesturing to them.

Max nodded and stood up, "Okay, then, I am Max, the leader of my flock. I'm sixteen, _almost_ seventeen. This is Fang, he's almost seventeen also and he's my . . . boyfriend." she turned red as she pointed out her boyfriend, the emo-dude. "This is Iggy, Ella's boyfriend. He's off limits and sixteen. That is Gazzy, who, along with Iggy, are obsessed with bombs and the works. Gazzy's eleven. That is Angel, my baby, not really, but I'll just say so. She's Gazzy's sister and she's eight, almost nine. That's Nudge, our little fashionista. She's thirteen and will be turning fourteen." she finished.

I looked around at my flock, all eager to personally talk with a different Max Flock Memeber.

"All right . . . would you guys like to talk?" I asked.

Max looked at me.

"I need to talk to you Max. I need answers. I've only been out of the School for nearly five or six days . . . I'm not counting because it wastes my life. Anyways. Can I talk to you?" I asked.

She nodded.

We all got up and walked to our own person, me to Max.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Okay, how do you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" she wondered teasingly.

I groaned, "How do you _keep_ every mutant away from you? I've got like ten on my tail."

She smirked, "I just have skill." she said in a very smug way.

"A skill for what? Repelling mutants?" I muttered.

She glared, "Well, I didn't think you came with witty comebacks . . . I thought you just did what the _main_ flock leader told you."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh puh-_lease!_ As if. I only follow my _own_ orders. Not any from the likes of _you_."

She rolled her eyes, "Really? Because last time I checked, _I_ was the flock leader of the _first ever _and _main_ flock." she said.

I rolled my eyes again, "Ha! Really, 'cause last time _I_ checked, I wasn't _in_ your precious little flock. Oh, and another thing! Last time I checked, no one even _knows_ about experimentation on humans until _you_ came along and just threw that all away by getting caught on television and in newspapers and destroyed the secret."

She seethed, "_Well,_ at least_ I_ was good enough to get away from the School quicker than you!"

"Oh _please,_ Max. You are _wasting _your time. _I,_ unlike you, _escaped by myself._ While _you_ took the easy, comfy and cozy way by having a freaking _whitecoat_ break you out!" I yelled.

Okay, so I am just creating a theory here . . . leaders of separate flocks DON'T get along. It's in our blood. We just can't help it.

"Sky?" Luke's voice came from behind me.

I whirled around, "What?"

"C-can I talk to you?"

* * *

**Savvy's Flock**

**Savvy's POV**

* * *

I sighed as I flew away from my flock. They were bickering again. This time I've had it through. I'm _done_. When they finish, they can just come looking for me because I'm not even _bothering_ with them.

So, since you are now learning about me, I am a flock leader. A leader of seven mutant kids. _I_ have just human and bird in my blood. Nothing else. It's just that simple . . . yet it's not. See, I have _wings_, hence the flying. I have the awesome, _awesome,_ wings of a beautiful mockingbird. They are stormy gray, outlined in white, as if with a pencil, and have the best essence to them . . . just lovely.

So anyways, my flock consists, as I stated before, of seven mutants: Sheika, my very lovely, yet blind, right wing girl, then there's Zane . . . no comment at this time considering he _started_ all the bickering and I am _extremely_ angry with him, Damien's next . . . **(AN By the way, I will stop doing these in the middle, I just need to add something: These were all PM'd to me, i'd prefer if they were in reviews, but these were PM'd so I still will have everyone's characters)** he _also_ started this little bicker-fest so I'll explain later. Tia's my very useful girl . . . she's younger . . . she's fourteen. Then there's Alexa **(AN: Again, mind if I change the name? My sister's name is Alexis and ... I think it would be weird to have her name in this story .. if it's not okay, then I'll just call her Lexi.)** she's quite rebellious ... she's eleven **(AN: I needed a young age...too many older people. Do you mind?)** Fearless is next . . . she's quiet, smart and tough. I, although I'd never say this out loud, admire her. She's twelve. Last but definitely not least (and I _do_ have someone last, and on my list which _trust_ me you don't want to be on), is Danger. She's the youngest of the flock, only ten. She's . . . awesome. I didn't want to abandon her in the middle of that bicker-fest . . . but I lost control. It's not cool. And it's all Zane and Damien's faults!

Anyways, I am Savvy. I know, weird name right? Well if you said yes, here's a cookie! If I had one. Anyways, _thank_ you if you said yes. High fives all around. Give the person a prize! Anyways, my life is annoying at times. You probably wouldn't get it.

Damien's paranoia and Zane's . . . well Zane's particularily _shallow _side got us into this. The incident is to stupid and hard to explain so . . . I just will stop right there.

I'm Savvy and well . . . this is my life. I'm the leader of the third flock. How do I know that? Well let's just say . . . I have a knack for knowing things.

* * *

**OOH! So how did you think it was? I APPOLOGIZE FOR ALL THE AUTHORS NOTES! I NEEDED TO INSERT THEM! I need someone for Savvy! Help me! AND PLLEAAASE TELL ME HOW IT WENT! Oh, and I'll include the rest of the characters later! HEHEHEHE! SO PLEASE REVIEW? Kay! I'll be adding more! **

**~Nikki**


	6. Savvy's Flock Meets Sky's and Max's

**Here is my fanfic, The New Flock! I am STILL accepting Bad Guys! Itex leaders, directors, Erasers, M-Geeks, the works! Please help me! It doesnt have to go into thorough description . . .just the name, the status, the description and the past of torchering children and how they got there! Ooh, and the age and the DNA thingy! Only if they're hybrids like that one chick, Marian Jansen. She was the director in book three. She was a hybrid, tortiose, right? **

**SO ... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**PS, PLEASE check out my other Max Ride fanfic, My Version of ANGEL: Book 7 of Maximum Ride**

* * *

"Savvy!" a voice called.

I rolled my eyes, "What now?"

But then I saw the expression on Zane's face. My lip trembled and my knees wobbled, "What is it?"

He stared, horrified, "Dagger ... she ... she just _left_." he said.

My eyes widened, "_What?_" I asked carefully.

"DANGER LEFT!" He yelled.

I nearly fainted. Instead, I snapped out my wings, and without another word, whistled my flock's special call whistle. I flew away, not even looking back to see if they'd follow.

ONE DAY LATER

I landed in a tree and sighed. _Why does this have to be so _hard_?_ I thought.

"And then we can pick roses!" a voice came from below. I scrunched my eyebrows together and peered down. Sure enough, there was a little girl, holding the hand of someone that looked like-DANGER!

I nearly fell out of the tree. "DANGER!" I shouted.

The girl stiffened and she picked up the little girl and ran out of the forest. I glided to the ground and followed. When I emerged from the forest, I gasped. There were _tons_ of wide-eyed bird kids staring at me.

I liked my lips and laughed nervously. I scratched the back of my neck and said, "Wow, this is awkward . . ."

Someone nodded.

Then I just shook my head and walked towards Danger.

"You are in _eons_ of trouble, missy!" I whispered angrily.

Her smile faded.

"Savvy? Savvy?" a voice called. It sounded like Sheika.

"Yeah, Sheik?" I called, spinning around.

"Uh, I need a _bit_ more help than that." she said.

Just then, I heard a crackling of leaves and saw someone falling.

"Dang it!" I said under my breath and raced forward. Seconds before she hit the ground, she extended her wings and glided safely down.

"Sav?" she called, standing absolutely still, waiting for me to call her name.

"Sheika," I whispered.

She smiled, nodded and stepped forward, placing her hand on my shoulder. I led her forward and she sat down in the weird bird-kid formed circle. I did the same.

"Savvy!" a voice called. Zane. He ran out of the forest, "Sav! We need to . . ." but his voice trailed when he saw the bird kids. "What'd I miss?" he asked.

I sighed, "No freaking idea. Just sit down. Where's Lex, Damien, Tia and Fearless?" I asked worriedly.

"Calm down, Sav, they're right behind me." he assured me.

I nodded as they emerged from the forest.

"So . . ." a girl said. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was _super_ short and _super_ petite but she looked at least a year younger than me. I'm seventeen.

"So?" I said even though it sounded more like a question.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

I smiled, "Uh, I was just about to ask the same thing."

I stared around at all the bird kids and one stuck out the most . . . she was staring, horror-struck at Zane.

Zane then began talking, "Okay so I think that we-" but he cut off abruptly and did a double take in the girl's direction.

The blondie stared at him, "Oh, yeah, I'm Sky, that's Cadisha and that is her baby Felicia."

Zane's eyes widened and he ran over to my left side and sat next to me and Sheika. But that's when I realized something: he had avoided looking towards that girl again. Something's going on and I'm about to figure it out.

"Okay, well I'm Savvy." I introduced myself. "This is Zane, that's Sheika, my right wing girl and that's my little girl there, Danger who ran away." I said the last part in a hard voice, staring directly at her.

She smiled nervously and shrugged, "I didn't like how Zane and Damien were fighting. I got a migrane-y thingy."

I sighed, "Fine. But that's the last time you give me a heart-attack. Are we clear?"

She nodded and jumped onto my lap.

"So . . ." Lexi said from behind me.

My head whipped around and I saw them-the remainders from my flock.

"Alright, this is Lexi, that's Fearless, this one's Tia and that is Damien." I said, pointing them out.

One girl nodded. She had brownish-colored hair. I saw that she had some darker blondish streaks in it.

She stepped forward, "Okay, well I'm Max, the leader of the first and _main_ flock and I-"

"I object!" the petite girl-Sky said, shooting up from her spot.

"This isn't a freaking court room, Sky. Now stand down." Max said.

Sky's eyes began shooting arrows at Max. Max just rolled her eyes.

"_As_ I was saying, I am the leader of the first flock, that is Sky, the leader of the second flock . . . and that's pretty much all I can say." she said and went on to introduce everyone from her flock.

When she mentioned someone blind named Iggy, Sheika nearly tore off my shoulder.

"My turn." Sky growled, shooting up. "This is my flock. The _best_ of the best and _biggest_ flock around. It consists of the _best _fighters . . . all better than Maximum Ride, there."

"What! I _object!_" Max shouted.

Sky then childishly imitated, "It's not a court room, _Max. _Stand down." she rolled her eyes, "_As_ I was saying," wow, they are quite alike . . . using the same sentences, "I am the leader and this is my flock." she then went on to introduce all of them.

I nodded, "Well . . . what do we do now?" I asked.

Max stepped up, "Let's go inside the house and talk about it." she suggested.

We all nodded simultaneously and followed Max, Sky and a younger looking girl inside.

* * *

**So how did you think it was? I need someone for Savvy! Help me! AND PLLEAAASE TELL ME HOW IT WENT! Oh, and I'll include the rest of the characters later! HEHEHEHE! SO PLEASE REVIEW? Kay! I'll be adding more! **

**REVIEW!**

**~Nikki**


	7. The Final Flock

**Here is my fanfic, The New Flock! I am STILL accepting Bad Guys! Itex leaders, directors, Erasers, M-Geeks, the works! Please help me! It doesnt have to go into thorough description . . .just the name, the status, the description and the past of torchering children and how they got there! Ooh, and the age and the DNA thingy! Only if they're hybrids like that one chick, Marian Jansen. She was the director in book three. She was a hybrid, tortiose, right? **

**SO ... ON WITH THE STORY!**

**IMPORTANT: PS, PLEASE check out my other Max Ride fanfic, My Version of ANGEL: Book 7 of Maximum Ride**

* * *

**Miracle's Flock-the last flock left**

**Miracle's POV**

* * *

I inhaled deeply, my golden eyes closed lightly.

"Mira!" my little girl chirped.

I allowed a small half smile to grace my face.

"Hey, Evie." I said, sitting her on my lap.

Evie was my beautiful little sis. She has fiery curly, red hair and emerald green eyes with golden flecks in them.. She has a spray of orange freckles gracing her face that is just perfectly pale. She is in _love_ with the color green and she's only five years old.

I am Miracle, just you know, if you were _wondering_ or something. I have long, fiery red hair, much like my sister's. The only difference keeping her from looking like a mini-me for me is that my eyes are a scary gold color. I have lightly tanned skin and, just as Eve's, orange freckles splayed across my face. I am sixteen years old. _I_ am in love with a milk chocalate-y brown color. It is just ... beautiful and reminds me of my favorite candy-Hershey's. Ha-ha.

We have four other bird kids in our flock-Cameron, Erin, Kenrel and Adrienne. Cameron has dark hair, pale skin, _uber_ muscular arms with freckles on them. He was lean ... and muscular. Ha-ha. I am _such_ a weirdo. I hit on every guy I come across. It only lasts seconds and then I hate 'em but ... then I have to love 'em again because it's simple, really. It's either love 'em or leave 'em. If I pick leave 'em, I wouldn't have a flock. So I _have_ to love 'em. Confusing right? Maybe not. For me it is. See, I have to go on and on explaining and-you know what? I'll just stop. It's taking up _valuable_ thinking time.

"Miracle?" a voice whispered from behind me.

I ever so slightly jumped at the sound and craned my neck around only to find Kenrel. He's a year older than me ... he's cute, too. I shook that thought from my mind, bit my lip and turned slightly red in the face. He had well-tanned skin, like, hot-Taylor-Laughtner-tan. Yeah, so I love Taylor Laughtner. Sue me. Most girls my age don't like him though. They think he's a weirdo. I just think he's hot. Man, he can join my flock _any day_. Anyways, _as I was saying,_ Ken has reddish violet eyes and raven black hair. He's tall, seventeen and ... just ... agh! Enough Miracle! You cannot like him! Sorry for that. I'm taming myself so I don't ... hit on ... well, as you can see, it's gotten pretty much out of control. I am just ... done on the subject! Good! I have only girls left to describe! And _no_ I do _not_ hit on them, too.

I shook the thoughts clear from my mind, my ever so slightly pink face lighting up with curiosity.

"Hmm?" I murmured.

"Addrienne, Cameron and Erin found something. I think you should take a look." Ken said.

I nodded stiffly, stood up and shook out my long, feathery, smooth and soft Phoenix feathers. Yup, that's right. I have the wings of a mythical bird. Only, it's not a myth. I _believe_ in it. They're my fave birds! Ha! So that just _proves_ that they exist. Okay, I'm being completely and utterly childish. I'm gonna stop now.

So _as I was saying,_ I shook out my wings and catapulted myself in the air, holding tight to Eva, who, as you can tell so far, has a trillion names. I spread my wings, flexed my muscles into a downstroke and shot up in glory and grace. Everyone always watched in awe when I did this. They loved it. I looked so _unreal! _It was quite an exciting show.

I followed Ken to the others and landed swiftly on the balls of my feet. I sprinted over to where the group of three was gathered around a small golden, yet suspicious, box on the ground. I scrunched my eyebrows together and pushed my way into the middle.

"Miracle, this-this _box_ is telling us-"

But I cut Cameron off with a swift, sharp movement of my hand. I picked up the box that seemed to have an almost _golden aura_ that shimmered and examined it.

I opened my mouth to speak, but the freaking _box_ cut me off!

_"He-llo. I would like to intro-duce my-self to yo-ur flock."_ it spoke in weird cut-off-y ways. It continued, "_I am Flecto-bot 41 Hundred. Re-turn me to my ow-ner. He-r name is Sa-vvy. She is my all-know-ing cre-ator. She is the on-ly all-know-ing be-ing on thi-s pla-net and she is m-y cre-ator. Pr-ess this but-ton and I w-ill tran-spo-rt you to h-er exa-ct loc-ation."_ it had this weird, robot-y tone to it. And who the heck was Savvy?

Sure enough, as the box said, a latch on the top panel opened and out expanded a long, mechanical, silver-y pole with a small, red button attached. I hesitated, licked my lips and let my finger just brush the top. I was testing it. I then, slowly but surely, pressed it down, hesitantly. In seconds, a bright, rainbow-colored streak shot out from all panels of the box and enveloped us. The light changed to smoke and I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face. It shimmered and sparkled and the smoke began to clear. In seconds, we were all standing in the middle of what I had feared most-a home kitchen. Oh the horror!

Everyone stared, wide-eyed at us.

I sheepishly smiled and stepped forward, eyeing a taller girl with dark brown hair and tan skin-whom of which I thought was Savvy. I then spoke up, "Savvy? Is it?" I guessed, looking straight at her.

She nodded slowly and took the box I held out for her.

"I am her." she replied and shook out her curly dark brown hair, fingering her golden box.

I looked back at Erin for help-her calming blue eyes and welcoming silvery blonde hair always calmed me. She was like an ocean. A calming, quiet ocean. She had pale skin and light pink lips. She was awesome. She just stared and blinked, utterly shocked from the situation. I groaned.

I looked next and Adrienne. She's a medium height ... she has waist-length bleach blonde hair, super light blue eyes and pale skin. She's also my age-sixteen. She was just in her usual stance-crossed arms and a blank expression.

I sighed, "I am ..." my voice trailed and suddenly, I was unable to speak.

I _hate_ attention. You'll get it when I explain later on.

"Miracle." Ken said.

My head whipped around and I saw his caring, yet encouraging face telling me to go on.

I smiled a confident, yet wavery smile and continued, "Yes. I am Miracle and this is my flock. This is my lil' sis, Evie or Eve or Eva or whatever you really want to call her that starts with 'E-V'. That's Cameron, this is Adrienne, that's Erin and that is Kenrel." I said, quietly pointing out each and every person of my flock.

They all nodded in approval to my relief.

"So ... you're Avian Americans?" a girl asked. She was _super_ petite. When my eyes grazed over the group, I had to looked _down_ a few feet just to notice her. Ha.

I nodded.

"Cool ..." the taller girl standing next to Savvy said. She was wearing a vacant expression in her eyes ... hmm ...

"Are you guys too?" I asked.

They all nodded. I nodded and stood there, nervously tapping my feet.

_"Savvy! A-lert! I-tex! Pr-ess but-ton! I-tex!"_ the box screeched in it's robotic tone.

Everyone's heads craned towards it. Savvy hesitated, but then her hand came down and she pressed the button.

* * *

**So how did you think it was? In the next chapter, Luna comes in and the REAL action begins! Eep I can't wait! So anyways, I need someone for Savvy! Help me! AND PLLEAAASE TELL ME HOW IT WENT! Oh, and I'll include the rest of the characters later! HEHEHEHE! SO PLEASE REVIEW? Kay! I'll be adding more! **

**REVIEW!**

**~Nikki**


	8. The REAL Action Begins

**Here is my fanfic, The New Flock!**

**NOTE IMPORTANT! READ: Hello! I just need to get a few things out into the air! Down below, before the story begins is another one of my stories. PLEASE read it! I only have 11 reviews! ANYWAYS! On with OTHER news:**

**IMPORTANT! NEWS FOR MORE CHARACTERS!: Due to the lack of bad guys, I might have to switch some unused 'good guy' characters and make them bad guys. I have WAAAAY too many mutants and some are going to get murdered as time goes on. The next chapter is going to be a FILLER. It will FILL IN what is going on with everyone. It will have little separate bits and pieces. Some of you, as you read this, might get pissed off that you missed Sky and Luke's little 'moment' AKA the kiss. You'll see that in the next chapter along with Cadisha and Zane's dirty little secret. You will also see what happened the flock of mutants you'll see in this chapter. You will see Lacey and Brent's relationship bloom and you will also see different things...at the end of the story, which WON'T be for a while yet, I will post more fillers, or as I call them, DELETED SCENES! I will post MANY MANY MMMAAANNNYYY of them. I already missed some pretty good stuff. This chapter is where the REAL action begins. After the filler chapter, I will then begin where I left off. AND PLEASE REVIEW! I wasn't happy that I only got two reviews. I just want some more. I was content that I got SOME feedback but I would like more. Thank you! That is all. And you are free to comment on this new little paragraph.**

**Now that you all read that, and THANK YOU to everyone who did and recieved the VERY important info, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**IMPORTANT: PS, PLEASE check out my other Max Ride fanfic, My Version of ANGEL: Book 7 of Maximum Ride**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

* * *

_**Last time on 'The New Flock' . . .**_

"Savvy! A-lert! I-tex! Pr-ess but-ton! I-tex!" _the box screeched in it's robotic tone._

_Everyone's heads craned towards it. Savvy hesitated, but then her hand came down and she pressed the button._

The golden rainbow mist swirled around us and pulled us in. It was _incredible_. The feeling was just ... indescribable. It was better than _watching _Miracle's flock arrive.

I felt something brush my hand. I glanced over and saw Luke's hand lingering close to where mine was. I sighed. I had been thinking about what he was saying before ... it dawned on me ever time I saw him. He kissed me. Are you glad you missed that? I sure am. If you were there, it would've been the sweetest, most _embarrassing_ moment of my life. But since you _weren't_ there, I feel oh _so _much better. Now it was only the sweetest moment of my life.

You know what else was weird about my life now? How freaking _childish_ I keep acting around Max, Savvy and now Miracle. I can't help it. I _try_ to shut up, but the words just _flow out! _It's _so_ frustrating. Like, I said something like ... 'my flock was better than everyone else's' and I swear to God I didn't mean it but ... it _just came out!_ I didn't even _think_ the words, I just blurted them out. And when I _did_ blurt them out, it felt as if my lips weren't even _moving_. I tell ya, it was _freaky._

Anyways, back to reality! The mist thickened as if it were a child's idea of 'cool' smoke. It was _rainbow_ gold smoke. It was creepy. Then the mist calmed and I could see everything. We were where all of us dreaded most-the Itex's main headquarters.

I nearly fell over but luckily, someone, Luke, caught me. He was gripping the tops of my arms hard, in the hardest death grip he could manage. My eyes were bugging out and I was retreating back into his chest.

"O-o-oh my _God._" Savvy whispered in a ragged and broken tone.

"What the freaking _hell_ did your box _do?_" Luke boomed.

Savvy's eyes watered, "Ow, what's happening?" she asked, rubbing her head.

I stared at her. Her face turned sickly pale as did her lips. She started rubbing her temple with her left hand that was mainly covered with her too-long sleeved white fancy sweater. She broke out into a sweat and kept wetting her lips.

I reached out and grabbed her hand. Surprised, she looked at me.

"Are you okay, Sav?" I asked.

She stared in complete puzzlement at me. I've never acted this way towards her. Ever. Max scooted over and gripped her other hand, not looking our way. I felt someone else's hand on mine and I looked up into the redhead-Miracle's eyes. She gripped my hand as tightly as she could. I sent a smile to each of them. We could do this.

In seconds, we were already in action. We'd decided our plan. That was another new thing. We could talk to each other _in our minds_. Without Angel, their little mind reader, hearing us.

We were already walking through the doors of the nearest lab. We shot through the doors and began working on unlatching each and every one of the cages in the lab. When we finished, we all slapped each other high fives of victory.

"Hey!" a voice called.

My eyes widened and I looked back at an open door, revealing a hallway with a whitecoat in it. He was staring ... purely astonished. I guessed we'd done that faster than we thought.

The man had light blonde hair and soft and kind-looking blue eyes. Except now, he was staring at me with _shocked_ blue eyes. He ran over to a boxed up transparent box on the wall nearest to him. He flipped open the box, his eyes not moving from me. He slammed his hand down on the red button and alarms went off.

I swore and hurried with the leaders out the door. Savvy ran over and grabbed her box. The other mutants we rescued gathered around us. Savvy fumbled with the box and out came the metal rod with the button. Savvy's hand crashed down on it and kept banging hard and fast on it.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon!" I screamed, frustrated and impatient.

Finally, the box came to and mist swirled around again. We disappeared from that _horrendous_ place and appeared on what seemed like the roof of an abandoned house. We all simultaneously sighed in relief.

"Now," Max began, talking with the crowds of mutants we rescued, "you may leave to go on your own or you may stay and help us demolish Itex. Your choice."

All the mutants' eye widened, intimidated. Then, almost _all_ of them scurried away and left, flying and jumping off the window.

There were only four left.

One of them-she was pretty. She was tall and had stormy gray eyes and long black hair. She was wearing black denim jean shorts, a black tank top, black converse and a black choker-a black ensemble. She walked straight up to me and asked one sentence.

"Can I join your flock?"

I stared at her, shocked. Then I nodded quickly and she quickly took the spot on my left side. One of the remaining two stepped over by Jaxith. His eyes were bugging out. He stared at her in pure astonishment. Then he took her aside and began talking to her in a hushed tone.

The other two just stood there. The small girl just skipped over to Miracle and began talking in a deep conversation.

I shrugged and looked at the remaining mutant. She was a girl. She was pretty, I guess. She was Japenese. She had short, black hair and two different colored eyes-one black, golden flecks adorning it and another gray eye. She was different. Certainly different.

"Names." I nearly growled. Okay, now I am officially_ done_ with making fun of that word.

Everyone looked up. The other three girls rushed to the other girl's side.

The one that was talking to Jaxith said, "C-Charisma." she seemed a bit shaken from her talk with Jaxith.

I nodded and pointed to the Japanese girl.

"Kita Sora." she said in a calm yet on-guard tone.

I pointed to the small Asian girl who was previously talking to Miracle.

"Tala Makwa." she stated in a kind and caring tone. Gosh, she was like, almost shorter than _me_.

The last one just stood there. She crossed her arms and half-smiled. "I'm Luna Night. Wanna know why I know _you_ so well, Skylar?" she asked.

I stared at her, not knowing weather to be more shocked than astonished that she knew my name.

"Why?" I mouthed. My voice wasn't audible. She has officially succeeded in creeping me out!

"Because ... it's nothing really ..." she said, looking down at her feet. But then, all of a sudden, her eyes locked on mine as she looked at me from under her lashes. "I'm your sister."

And the last thing I remembered, was gasping.

* * *

**Review?**

**~Nikki**

**SNEAK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER'S DELETED SCENES!**

"Luna!" I giggled, "Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" I screamed, gasping for breath as I thrashed.

She threw her head back and laughed. She continued her horrendous ways.

I am Sky ... I'm two years old and am _very_ intelligent for my age. It scares even me sometimes. I am playing with my sister Luna and she's _tickling_ me. I know. _So_ uncool, right?

"Not in a bajillion years, Sky." she stated in a serious tone but ended up laughing because she couldn't help it.

"I-" I gasped, "WILL-" I gasped again, "KILL-YOU!" I screamed and shoved her over, rolling on top of her in the process. Now it was _my_ turn to torture her!

I tickled her in her _uber_ ticklish spots. She giggled, thrashed and, finally, scooped me up and laughed it all off. She's a _very_ tall and strong four year old. Not unlike me in the _strong_ way but in the tall way ... agh, I'm _very_ short. Shorter than the _average_ girl, actually. _Shorter _than the average _human_ girl.

"I'm gonna ki-" but I was cut off by a scream coming from the kitchen. It was my mother's. And she was dead. Don't ask me _how_ I knew it ... but generally by a blood-curtling scream, you'd be _very_ close if you guessed the owner of that scream was dead.

Then I saw someone coming through the living room door. Luna shrieked and dropped me. The last thing I saw before I hit the ground were the ninja dudes stuffing my poor older sister into a dog crate.

**Aaaaannnnddd ... scene. *Claps hands* How was THAT for a deleted flashback scene?**

**Review?**

Press the Button. It sings.

\-_-_-_-_-_-/

\-_-_-_-/

\-_-/

\/


	9. Legends And Missing Eve

****************

****

**Here is my fanfic, The New Flock!**

**NOTE IMPORTANT! READ: Hello! I just need to get a few things out into the air! Down below, before the story begins is another one of my stories. PLEASE read it! I only have 11 reviews! ANYWAYS! On with OTHER news:**

**IMPORTANT!: The news I told you about yesterday when I updated was all ... untrue. The DELETED SCENES CHAPTER is like an intermission. It's every ten chapters. NEXT chapter will be a deleted scenes chapter. THIS CHAPTER is going to be continuing. I will try HARD to update TWICE today because I have no homework! Finally, school is working out for me! But it comes first. I am sorry for that. However, I can update multiple times today so for that, REJOICE! WOOO!**

**Now that you all read that, and THANK YOU to everyone who did and recieved the VERY important info, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**IMPORTANT: PS, PLEASE check out my other Max Ride fanfic, My Version of ANGEL: Book 7 of Maximum Ride**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

******************

* * *

**

_**Last time on 'The New Flock' . . .**_

_"I'm Luna Night. Wanna know why I know you so well, Skylar?" she asked._

_I stared at her, not knowing weather to be more shocked than astonished that she knew my name._

_"Why?" I mouthed. My voice wasn't audible. She has officially succeeded in creeping me out!_

_"Because ... it's nothing really ..." she said, looking down at her feet. But then, all of a sudden, her eyes locked on mine as she looked at me from under her lashes. "I'm your sister."_

_And the last thing I remembered, was gasping._

****************

* * *

**Luke's POV**

* * *

I caught Sky as she fell. And boy was she _light!_ She weighed less than a feather! You know, if that was even _possible_.

"Here," Luna held out her arms, "I'll take her."

I nodded and carefully handed her to Luna.

Then everyone began talking.

I rubbed my temples. My head _hurt_. I walked carefully over to the building's edge. I closed my eyes and took long, deep breaths through my nose. Then, my ability began working itself.

_I was standing behind Sky ... Sky yells ... The mutants scatter-WAIT! STOP THERE!_

I paused in my remarkable ability and rewinded and paused at the part where they scatter. This was my ability ... my ... photographic memory.

_I looked over the paused picture in my mind. Seeing the intimidation on each and every one of the mutants' faces. I saw some's eyes wide, some of them had their jaws set, face red and eyes hard. Others had small, unknowing faces, not able to comprehend the situation. Very few had determined expressions. And there was the one I dreaded most-Chang. Chang the Invinsible, Chang the Great, Chang the Twilight-Vamp Type Hot, Chang the WHATEVER! Chang ... my worst enemy. And guess what he was doing? Staring right at Sky like she was some desert buffet. Chang ... the Eraser._

And _that's_ where I would cue the scary, dramatic music.

Chang was back. Chang was free. And Chang was out to get my Sky. I just knew it.

************

* * *

**Evie's POV**

* * *

I stood there ... just watching silently as the mutants scattered. Right now, I was hiding behind my sister's flock. I was hiding right behind them. I was staring through and between them. But then, suddenly, the mutants scattered, one swooped with it's wings below the hang-off of the rooftop. He swooped up and landed_right behind me_.

I spun around and opened my mouth to scream, but it was too late. He'd already grabbed me and flew off, his hand over my mouth.

********

* * *

**Savvy's POV**

* * *

I flipped my long dark brown hair back, over my shoulder. The mutants scattered and there were only four left. Sky asked their names and they each replied with certainty. I gave them an encouraging nod and they each flashed me brilliant smiles. The last one, Luna, was up. She stated her name and asked Sky an overwhelming question:

"Wanna know why I know you so well, Skylar?" she asked.

I glanced over at Sky. She just mouthed, "Why?" and blinked a couple of times, unmoving.

"Because ... it's nothing really ... but I'm your sister." she said.

Sky gasped and seconds later, she fell back onto Luke.

And all heck broke loose. After Luke handed Sky to Luna, everyone broke out in loud, ruckus conversations. I sighed and rubbed my temples. I glanced over at Luke and saw him doing the same. I almost laughed. I paced back and forth and suddenly, I passed out.

************

********

* * *

**Kenrel's POV**

**

* * *

**

I ran up to Savvy and caught her just in time. Now was my decision. Take it or leave it. My mission, should I choose to accept and I _must_. I weighed my options. But then my mind suddenly shot from my mission and Savvy, to Miracle. Mira ... she was ... she was something else, wasn't she? She was an angel with apple red hair that just amazed me. You know her hair could change profile? From curly, to straight, to crimpy all by her mood? She's just-Oh, no. I'm making the same mistake my dead friend did when he went on his mission and died. He fell for one of the major pieces in his game. And I think I might just maybe be falling for Miracle.

* * *

**Savvy's POV**

* * *

Images flashed behind my closed eyelids. My all-knowing ability was at work.

_Legend scripts-papers-writing-scrolls-bird-kid cave drawings-computer generated pictures of ... well, us. The Mighty Four. The flock leaders. We were part of the legends. And I know knew what those legends were._

In seconds, I shot up off of ... the ground? Whatever. I didn't give it another thought. I ran over into the loud croud and yelled, "ALRIGHT!"

Instantaneously, everyone shut up.

"I have a few stories to share with you guys." I said in a much quieter and controlled voice.

They all gathered around in a circle around me, the other three leaders (Sky woke up! Oh, happy day! And she was looking a bit pale too.) standing quietly with one another behind their flocks in the circle. I took the spotlight. The middle. The center of attention. The middle of the circle. I stepped up, planted my feet and began.

"Now, many of you know me as the quiet flock leader. Although that is what I am, I rule with an iron fist. I also have other reasons. My other reason, you ask? I am the quiet observer. I observe. I am as quiet as a falling feather and I observe faster than a cheetah can cover a foot of land. I notice the little things that most people _don't_ notice. I am really, truly different. However, I do miss quite a few things. Like ... when I'm having a bad day, or am out of it, or am using my 'ability'. But today, I used that ability. I am all-knowing. I know things. I have, what I say, a knack for knowing things. I don't know how it works ... but it just does. The longer, more important things actually make me have to _pass out_ to get in my head. My head can't comprehend using all of my senses, controlling my body _and_ the hard-hitting, _loud_ in my perspective, _longer_ knowledge given at a certain time. Sometimes I can summon it, sometimes I cannot. I just recieved full length _legends_ about our bird-kid nature and our relevence to these situations and our leaders."

Now _that_ stirred some comments. A commotion arrised but I waved my hands and shouted, "_However!_ These legends need your full attention if you want to hear them!" I shouted.

They calmed down, shut up and gave me their undivided attention.

"Okay, so all of you know your leaders well. They rule you, keep you out of trouble and help you out of bad situations. That is what they were put there for. Now I'm going to tell you a legend about an older psychic from about four hundred years ago by the name of Marie Jaquesque. She was a French colonist who departed from her colony when she was just eight years old. She asked the Indians she met if she could join them. The accepted and she quickly and happily joined them. After being with the Natives, she gained a gift-future telling, otherwise known as being psychic. She was a _very_ talented psychic as you all must know. She would draw in the dirt, signals of warning, signs of death. She did it so much, that the Natives kicked her out and threw her into the vast unknown. All alone.

"She wandered for days until she came upon a cave. She hid herself in there throughout the hot, summer days and the damp, wintery nights. She'd take rocks and scratch her sightings on the wall. She drew pictures of our, your leaders, faces. She scratched notes in her foreign Indian language that was decoded by yours featherly. They stated the colors of the skin, the hair, the wings and even the _clothes_ you'd normally see us in on a regular basis. I tell ya, it was scary.

"So then, when she later starved to death, researchers discovered her body. But they kept it a secret, took her body and froze it in a containment unit. They believe that she and her writings were sacred. So they then tried them out. After each writing, she'd write her full name. And you wanna know what her middle name was? Itex. Yes, yes. Her name was Marie Itex Jaquesque. And she started this all. All this was started ... by an innocent psychic. They still keep her body. They have it all locked up in the same icy-cold containment unit. But would you like to hear the legends?" I asked.

They all nodded swiftly.

I smiled, "I'll only tell you one. Then we must proceed to the nearest forest and go to sleep, get up and get into action."

They all nodded vigorously.

"Okay, so one of her legends were of this. They were about the theory of overprotective chiefs-or, what we call them today, leaders. Us leaders are so overprotective of our flocks, we just want them to be safe and content. There's this thing inside of each and every one of us that makes us leaders ... well, _us._ It's this thing Marie called our 'fires'. Fires can be deceitful. If we're around one another, we just act without thinking, speak without acting. Words flow out uncontrollably so that we can't even feel our lips moving. I have experienced it as well as Sky, Max and Miracle. We've _all_ experienced it." I finished.

Tala Makwa raised her hand.

I laughed at the insanity and thought of me being a teacher and I called on her, "Yes, Tala?"

She put her hand down, "Well ... did you know, that in fact ... _I'm_ related to Marie? And that _I_ know how she feels. I have inherited her sight. And will pass it on. What your little vision didn't tell you was that she had a daughter. She was only seventeen but she did. Her daughter ran away when she turned eight. She didn't want to die as her mother. She ran into the Natives but was smart enough to keep her sight to herself. That daughter was named after Marie. Her name was Itex June, her birthday month, Jaquesque." she finished.

I nodded, "I expected as much. You looked like she did in the vision."

We were smiling and nodding at each other while everyone else just stared at us, wide-eyed, jaw-dropped. We laughed at them. We were a truly remarkable team.

"One more point to make. You know that fire I had mentioned earlier?"

Everyone nodded.

"Each and every one of you posses that same fire ... it just has yourself printed all over it. You have what it takes to become leader ... just ... use the power correctly."

Everyone nodded.

I clapped my hands together then hesitated. I then laughed and said, "Heck with it! Class dismissed!"

Everyone laughed.

I seemed like a pretty good teacher. Hmm ... maybe I should think about taking myself up on tha-

"Oh, no! Where's Eve?" Miracle screamed.

I spun around and quickly searched the area. She was nowhere to be seen.

"She's gone." I whispered as I saw the image playback. The Eraser took her when no one was looking!

"What?" Miracle whispered, tears forming.

"The Eraser, whom of which Sky and Luke know quite a bit about, took her. The Eraser by the name of Chang."

**

* * *

**

**Review?**

**~Nikki**

Press the button. It sings


	10. INTERMISSION: Deleted ScenesParodies

****************

****

**Here is my fanfic, The New Flock!**

**YAY! DELETED SCENES CHAPTER! Okay, now to be TOTALLY random for this Deleted scenes intermission, I will shuffle on my iPod random songs, put them on repeat and make each Deleted Scene centered around it! WOO! And the songs in this thing will all be written by Paramore. I'll switch it up and change it to just plain RANDOM songs and a certain catergory!**

**Now that you all read that, and THANK YOU to everyone who did and recieved the VERY important info, ON WITH THE STORY!**

**IMPORTANT: PS, PLEASE check out my other Max Ride fanfic, My Version of ANGEL: Book 7 of Maximum Ride**

* * *

**DELETED SCENE NO. 1-iPod Shuffle Song: Miracle by Paramore-Ayla's POV**

******************

* * *

**

I huffed under my breath. No one was even _listening_ to what I had to say! I cannot believe them! I bit my lip down, holding back tears.

You could say that I was frustrated ... but that would be an understatement. I was _EONS_ past frustrated. I was ... whoops, time to check the dictionary. There's not a word I know to describe it. Hmm ... too bad I _don't freaking HAVE ONE!_

I wasn't going to give up though! I was going to fight it through and kill someone if I had to! Woo! Let's go me! C'mon! Woo!

So I marched right up to Miracle **(Haha, this song's where I got the name!)** and grasped the tips of her hair and yanked hard. I mean, _sure_ I'm not the oldest (youngest as a matter of fact), _loudest_ (as another matter of fact, I'm the quietest) bird-kid but when I want to, I'll walk up and yank someone's hair out. I don't mind. I just think it's fun!

So I yanked, she yelped and whirled, expecting an Eraser. Her eyes darted back and forth and she _didn't_ look down. So I decided to fake cough.

"A_hem!_" I fake-coughed.

Her eyes shot downward. She still didn't make it to my height.

"Keep 'em coming down, sista!" I ordered.

And she did. Still, her eyes were too high up.

I sighed. "Let me help." I said and jumped up, grabbed her hair tips and let gravity do its job.

She yelped and saw me, "Oh, there you are. Haha. I didn't even _see_ you. Weird. You're short. I'm gonna call you shortie!" **(Can you tell why this is a DELETED scene?)**

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Anyways, I need to tell you something."

"What's that?" she asked, her eyes widening, letting herself become completely absorbed.

"It's super important. I _need_ to tell you!" I ordered.

She just blinked.

So I sighed, frustrated and said, "Lean in! Turn your head to the side, that's it, that's it. There we go." so I leaned in to whisper in her ear.

But I had a better idea. I smiled deviously.

I leaned in and screamed in my shrill voice, "I HATE FRIGGIN' TWILIGHT! NOW MARCH UP AND TELL THOSE TWI-IDIOTS THAT THEY SHOULD QUIT USING A FRIGGIN' UN-HOT ROB PATZ AS A HOT EDDY! AND TELL THEM THAT STUPID UGLY JAKEY DOESN'T DESERVE A FRIGGIN' HOT GUY LIKE TAY-TAY LAUGHTIE!" when I finished, I patted her on the head and said, "Thanks!"

Then I skipped away, leaving Miracle deaf.

* * *

**Okay, that was just... I decided to switch it up. That deleted scene was NOTHING like the song I randomly picked. Okay, next song and deleted scene!**

* * *

**Deleted Scene No. 2-Song by Paramore: Misery Business-Sheika's POV**

* * *

I walked slowly into the room. I could see. Well, I could see _him_. Iggy. My soulmate. Sitting with that _wench!_ So I stormed over and looked Iggy straight in the eyes. I'm blind and I can see. Sound weird? I can see my soulmate. Iggy. So I looked him straight in the eyes and said, "I know you can see me too."

He gulped, his eyes widening, "N-no. No I can't. I can only see my soulmate-Ella." he said, looking back at her adoringly.

She smiled, caressed his cheek and kissed him, "I love you, Ig."

"Oh, puh-_lease_. You _know_ you can see me and I can see you, you double crossing blind dude!" I yelled. **(Yeah...these deleted scenes are going to be like parodies of my story...)**

His eyes widened, "Uh-no-I mea-no, no, _NO!_" he yelled getting up.

Then he leaned in and ... and ...

KISSED ME! IN FRONT OF ELLA! WOOOOOOOO!

But then a piece of paper landed on my head. I pulled away, smiled sweetly and grabbed it. I walked away from Iggy, giving Ella some privacy to kill him with the butcher's knife she was holding. Then I unfolded it. I saw a family tree. Smiling, I scanned downward and saw a Margaret G. Harmond. A line was conecting from her to a George J. Harmond. Then I saw a line going down from them and branching out to two pictures. One of me. One of Iggy. Iggy was my brother.

I JUST KISSED MY BROTHER! WOO! _NOT!_

Iggy walked over, stab marks all over his face. He casually glanced at the paper then did a double take. His eyes widened, we stared at each other then we screamed.

"EWWWWWW! I JUST KISSED MY BROTHER/SISTER!"

* * *

**Haha. How was it? Parodies! Gotta love 'em! On to the next one!**

* * *

**Deleted Scene No. 3-Ignorance by Paramore-Euphemia's POV**

* * *

"Wow, Euphy! You look exactly like Kenrel!" Luke exclaimed.

My mouth dropped open. It's not every day that you want a comment telling you you look like an older _guy!_

I growled ferociously under my breath. He was going to pay.

I walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Luke?" I asked sweetly.

He ignored me.

"LUKE!" I screamed.

He didn't listen.

"LUKE!" I screamed higher, shriller.

He turned around, "Wow, who's this? She's being a creeper. How does she know my name?" then he walked away.

"LUKE!" I screamed.

He ignored me.

So I did the only thing I did in desperate situations like this.

I broke into song and dance.

"If I'm a bad person, you don't like me  
Well, I guess I'll make my own way  
It's a circle, a mean cycle  
I can't excite you anymore

Where's your gavel? Your jury?  
What's my offense this time?  
You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me  
Well, sentence me to another life

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

We're the friends who stuck together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

This is the best thing that could've happened  
Any longer and I wouldn't have made it  
It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture  
I'm just a person but you can't take it

The same tricks that, that once fooled me  
They won't get you anywhere  
I'm not the same kid from your memory  
Well, now I can fend for myself

Don't wanna hear your sad songs  
I don't wanna feel your pain  
When you swear it's all my fault  
'Cause you know we're not the same  
No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same

Yeah, we used to stick together  
We wrote our names in blood  
But I guess you can't accept that the change is good  
It's good, it's good

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend  
Ignorance is your new best friend

Well, you treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out

You treat me just like another stranger  
Well, it's nice to meet you, sir  
I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out"

Luke turned around, "NO! DON'T LEAVE! JK! JK, JK, JK!" **(Hahahahah! LOL! He's speaking in text-language! JK=Just kidding!)**

I walked away, into the forest, leaving Luke yelling, "JK, JK, JK!" the whole time.

* * *

**Hahahahahahah! I love that one! Luke's screaming JKJKJKJKJKJK! It's so funny that a non-texting DUDE would say that!**

* * *

**Deleted Scene No. 4-Playing God by Paramore-Cadisha's POV (This is actually going to be non-parody and serious. It's the last one.)**

* * *

I walked over to the base of the tree, gripping tightly as if for my life to Felicia.

"Cadisha? Cad? Cadisha?" a voice silently called.

I froze. The one thing I was avoiding. Zane.

"What?" I whispered, not turning around.

"Cadisha, I need to talk to you. She's mine too, you know."

I growled under my breath, "Well you weren't there for her birth and you _left us!_" I cried.

His face displayed nothing but sorrow. "I was transported to a different lab. I'm sorry, Cad. I didn't mean to. If anything, I wish I could've been there. Or if not, I wish I was with you afterward."

Tears welled in my eyes, "You're lying." I said, my voice wobbling.

He shook his head and walked up to me. He turned me around and pulled me into a hug.

I pushed him away, holding Felicia closer.

"You've changed, Cadisha. You're older ... but you're not _just_ aging ... you're changing." he told me.

I stared at him, confused, "What the _heck_ is that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_ that you should give me a second chance!" he whispered tightly.

"You can't tell me what to do! You're not God. You aren't in control of the universe! Quit acting like it!" I hissed.

He sighed, regretting everything he said. Then he walked up to me and kissed me.

I melted into his arms and we kissed a little longer. But then I remembered Felicia.

"Truce?" he asked, breathless.

I leaned against him and closed my eyes, "Does that answer your question?"

**

* * *

**

**Review?**

**~Nikki**

Press the button. It sings.


	11. Alle And Jek: The Wraiths

**************************Here is The New Flock! WOO! And THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! But sadly, I am going to have to kill off some of the characters ... and I cannot use any more. Sorry. I CAN use them however if they are BAD GUYS! But if not, then I can't. Sorry. That's just the way it goes.**

**************************IMPORTANT: PLEASE check out my other Max Ride fanfic, My Version of ANGEL: Book 7 of Maximum Ride**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Last time on The New Flock . . ._**

_"She's gone." I whispered as I saw the image playback. The Eraser took her when no one was looking!_

_"What?" Miracle whispered, tears forming._

_"The Eraser, whom of which Sky and Luke know quite a bit about, took her. The Eraser by the name of Chang."_

******************

* * *

**

********************

**Lacey's POV**

* * *

****************Everyone gasped. Who was this Chang and what is the significance of him? I was completely lost here. Aparently, everyone but me knew who this dude was.

"Who's Chang?" Brent whispered in my ear.

My eyebrows scrunched together. "I don't know. Why did you just gasp?"

He shrugged, "Everyone else gasped so I felt like going along with them. It was a real dramatic moment." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"I knew it." Luke whispered. I could hear him although he was yards away ... what was up with that?

"Um, if y'all don't mind ... who in the freaking _heck_ is this Chang dude?" Zella piped in from the other side of the circle.

"He's my enemy." Luke said, putting his arm around Sky and holding her closer. "And he wants what'll kill me. He wants to kill each and every one of you. And from what I picked up, he wants to kill Sky."

I sighed, "Well what do we do?"

There were shrugs and murmurs but no definite answers. I sighed again.

_Take this ..._

The voice echoed inside my head. I shuddered. It sounded as if a ghost was whispering to me. The ghost's voice was high-pitched and air-y, like a child whispering.

Take what?

_Here ..._

I scanned the area. Nothing.

_Jump off building ... go alone ... then you will see me and everything will be clear ..._

I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

I don't know ...

_Just go ... you will save the world if you do ..._

I glanced at everybody. No one was watching me. So I shrugged and ran over and jumped off the building. I spread my wings and glided safely to the ground. My head shot back and forth, looking for the owner of the voice.

"Smart girl." A high-pitched voice that sounded vaguely like a bratty teenage girl.

I spun around. My mouth dropped wide open. A wraith.

The wraith-ghost was corpse-like in every way. She had long, flowing blonde hair that had the faintest blue glow to it. It seemed to ... float around her. Her face was blue, as were her lips. She was wearing a smug look on her face that looked menacing. She had these things on her forehead that looked vaguely like stitches. It went across her forehead and stuck out more than a red dot on a white background would. She was wearing a long, bluish white dress that also seemed to float around her. Her fingers were long and bony, as were her legs and arms. Her face looked weak, as if she'd starved to death. You could actually _see_ the bones in her jaw. I had no doubt that her ribs were like that too.

"So ... I see you know how to follow orders. You're smart and stupid all in one. Anyways, you seem like a strong girl that follows orders. It's a shame I have to kill you, though." She smiled and waved her boney fingers.

"Wh-what do you want?" I asked, backing up, readying my wings for quick flight.

"Oh, nothing too bad ... just your death." she smiled brightly and took out a knife.

I began backing up.

"Oh, no. Don't leave, pretty girl. Stay. Stay for the end of your life. Or would you rather I kill you and all your friends?"

I stared at her and froze.

"Why, Alle, ya pick a pre'y gal. Can I kee' her?" a manly voice from behind me asked the wraith. He had a freaky accent.

I whirled around, seeing a man-or, more likely, a wraith-man standing before me. He had the same colored hair as the girl-er, Alle and had a poufy white shirt and long, white pants. His skin was also blue, and his hair and clothes and, overall, _he_ was tinted blue, much like Alle.

"Shut up, Jek!" Alle snapped.

Jek shut up.

"So ..." Alle said, circling me, "How would you like to be killed? Painless and quick or painful and slow?"

I stared her down, "Neither."

"Painful and slow it is." Alle smiled as she began sharpening her knife.

I glared at her.

"Okay, all ready." Alle beamed brightly.

"You wan' ta' take 'er, boss?" Jek asked.

Alle nodded vigorously, keeping her smile on her face.

I just glared, "Alle, I'm not stupid. And I'm not going down without a fight."

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared. Jek? Can you see I'm scared?" she asked.

"Oh, yah, I'm shakin' in me boots!" he cried and laughed.

"Jek, don't act cool." Alle said, rolling her eyes, annoyed.

"Fine. Jus' kill 'er." he said, groaning.

Alle smiled, "Gladly.

Jek backed up and away. I glanced back and saw mist grow around him and he disappeared.

"My dear, this won't hurt. Just let me kill you. It'll be quick, no need to worry, love." Alle smiled and ran the back of her hand from my forhead to my cheek.

I clenched my teeth and my hands shot up. The grabbed that bony little hand of hers and twisted. I heard a triumphant crack.

She yelped and jumped backwards. "Alright. Now I see the game we're going to play, fiesty one."

She quickly approached me and yanked my arm towards her. I grit my teeth and tried to pull the other way but to no avail. She pulled me sharply towards her and put the tip, pointy point of the knife on my neck.

"Any last words, my dear?" Alle asked.

"No," said another voice, "Her last words won't be for a while. But since you asked, do _you_ have any last words?"

It was Brent. And he was standing there, before Alle and I, triumphantly, with his blonde hair, light blue eyes and handsome-ness. He was ... unbelievable. And now, I realize something. I liked him. Like, _really_ liked him. Not as a friend, or an enemy or even as a brother. I _liked _him. And, if I was a ten-year-old again, I'd say I like _liked_ him. But I'm not a ten year old. And we haven't really been nice to each other. We always shared a love-hate relationship. But now, I think I might actually be in love with him. I know, sappy right?

Alle growled viciously and traced circles on my neck with her knife. "What are you going to do, boy? _Kill _me? You're too late. I'm already dead."

Brent smiled, "That is exactly what I intend to do."

Alle glared, "I said you're too late. You cannot kill me. I'm a ghost. Is it that hard to understand?"

Alle suddenly brought her knife down on my cheek. She stabbed it hard, twisting her knife as she went.

I cried out and whimpered. I was unable to help myself. She had me in a headlock and if I struggled, she'd kill me.

Brent growled and glared viciously and pounced on Alle. She screamed and dropped me, falling backwards. Unfortunately, she was still holding her knife and dragged the point down my arm. I yelped and jumped back, landing on my side.

Brent kneeled on Alle's back after she fell. He grabbed her head and twisted quickly and sharply. I heard an ear-deafening crack and Alle's body fell limp. Brent got up and hurriedly walked over to me.

"Are you alright, Lace?" he asked, kneeling at my side.

He took my arm and examined the deep gash from Alle's knife. He bit his lip.

"You're losing a lot of blood. We need to patch you up." he decided.

I nodded and he helped me up. I began walking away but he stopped me.

"Uh, Lacey?" he asked.

I spun around, "What?"

"Don't ever scare me like that again."

And he leaned in and kissed me.

* * *

**Review?**

**Love ya!**

**Bye!**

**~Nikki**


	12. Zella And Jaxith: Together Forever?

**************************Here is The New Flock! WOO! And THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! But sadly, I am going to have to kill off some of the characters ... and I cannot use any more. Sorry. I CAN use them however if they are BAD GUYS! But if not, then I can't. Sorry. That's just the way it goes.**

**************************IMPORTANT: PLEASE check out my other Max Ride fanfic, My Version of ANGEL: Book 7 of Maximum Ride**

**_

* * *

_**

**Zella's POV**

* * *

I sighed. This was going to be a _looooong_ night. Miracle's lil' sis is gone, Lacey and Brent are making out in a tree, Itex created holographic beings that can use all five senses and have the appearance of wraiths, the wraiths are out to get us, we found this prophecy thingy and we learned some legends.

Okay, so you missed the prophecy. After Lacey and Brent came back and we cleaned Lacey's gash in her arm, there were letters imprinted where the wraith/hologram chick, Alle pierced her. The letters spelt out this:

_Four flocks must band together and become one, _

_some mutants will leave, _

_others will stay, _

_some will be spies, _

_others will not, _

_watch out for these, _

_they're out for blood,_

_once you unite, the first task is done,_

_move on to task two and you'll lose all but one,_

_you will then move on in grief and sorrow,_

_to kill of Itex, once and for all._

I know, long prophecy to write on someone's arm with one scrape of a knife, huh? Anywho, right now, I'm sitting in my tree branch, in my _very own tree!_ WOO! Not.

I put my iPod headphones in and scrolled down to my favorite song. I clicked on it and blasted the music up all the way.

_Manage me, I'm a mess_  
_Turn a page, I'm a book_  
_half-unread_  
_I wanna be laughed at, laughed with just because_  
_I wanna feel weightless, and that should be enough._

_But I'm stuck in this ** rut_  
_waiting on a secondhand pick-me-up_  
_and I'm over_  
_getting older_

_If I could just find the time_  
_then I would never let another day go by_  
_I'm over_  
_getting old_

_And maybe it's not my weekend_  
_but it's gonna be my year_  
_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_  
_And this is my reaction to everything I fear_  
_'Cause I've been going crazy I don't wanna waste another minute here._

_Make believe that I impress_  
_that every word by design turns a head_  
_I wanna feel reckless_  
_Wanna live it up just because (just because)_  
_I wanna feel weightless 'cause that would be enough_

_If I could just find the time_  
_then I would never let another day go by_  
_I'm over_  
_getting old_

_And maybe it's not my weekend_  
_but it's gonna be my year_  
_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_  
_And this is my reaction to everything I fear_  
_'Cause I've been going crazy I don't wanna waste another minute here._

_This could be all I've waited for (I've waited; I've waited for)_  
_And this could be everything; I don't wanna dream anymore_

_Maybe it's not my weekend_  
_but it's gonna be my year_  
_and I've been going crazy_  
_I'm stuck in here_

_And maybe it's not my weekend_  
_but it's gonna be my year_  
_And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere_  
_And this is my reaction to everything I fear_  
_'Cause I've been going crazy I don't wanna waste another minute here._

I hummed along with the song happily.

"Zella?" a small voice called.

I tore my headphones out, "Huh?"

A small head poked up. Mia.

"C-can I stay by you? I had a nightmare and I just ... I just hate those."

I nodded and she happily plopped herself on my lap.

"Tala is really nice." Euphy said after a while.

"Really? How 'bout Kita and Luna?"

"They're okay ... Luna's been spending an awful lot of time with Luke and Sky, though. Kita just keeps to herself. I don't know why." she said.

"And Charisma?"

"Charisma is fine. I talked to her once or twice ... when she wasn't around Jaxith. Jaxith's been talking to her a lot. I don't know why either. But it sounds like he's yelling at her for something." she shrugged.

I nodded carefully. "Then maybe I should see for what."

She shook her head, "Oh, no, no, no, you shouldn't. He likes Sky, Sky and Luke are _in love_ and he's just pissed off."

I sighed, "Just stay here, alright?"

She nodded reluctantly and climbed off my lap. I spread my wings and flapped them, slowly making my way over to Jaxith's spot on his tree. When I got there, I found Jaxith asleep. So I kicked him.

"Agh!" he screamed and caught himself before he fell.

I laughed and smirked, "Way to go, klutzy dude."

He grumbled, "What d'ya you want?" He snapped.

"Um ... to be normal, for you to be six feet below ground, trapped forever and ... yep that's pretty much it." I concluded, smirking all the way.

He groaned, "Cut it out."

"No, Jaxith, what is up with you and Charisma?"

"She's my sister." he replied.

"Oh," I didn't expect him to just come out and _say_ it.

"And she doesn't know how unsafe she's being. I'm trying to convince her to go hide out until we're done. She won't listen." he explained.

I took a seat next to him, "Alright ... well why won't she?"

He sighed, "She doesn't, and this is a quote straight out of her mouth, _'take orders from adults'_ and she thinks I'm one."

I nodded carefully, "Why does she act like that? After all, you are her big brother."

He groaned, "No idea."

I stared at his beautiful face. He looked up and stared back. Before I knew it, I was kissing him.

He wound his arms around me and I did the same around his neck. He pulled me closer and I knotted my fingers in his hair. We broke apart abruptly, breathing heavily.

"I'm sorry." Jaxith said, "I don't know what's gotten into me."

I shook my head, still out of breath, "It's fine."

"You should probably head back." he said, pointing towards my tree.

I nodded and leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, Jaxith." And I flew off towards my tree.

* * *

**Review?**

**~Nikki**


	13. The Flocks Split

**************************Here is The New Flock! WOO! And THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! But sadly, I am going to have to kill off some of the characters ... and I cannot use any more. Sorry. I CAN use them however if they are BAD GUYS! But if not, then I can't. Sorry. That's just the way it goes.**

**************************IMPORTANT: PLEASE check out my other Max Ride fanfic, My Version of ANGEL: Book 7 of Maximum Ride**

**_

* * *

_**

**Savvy's POV**

* * *

I sighed. The flock's number will decrease in five, four, three, two-

"Attention!" Max yelled.

I nodded. Right on time.

Everyone gathered around us flock leaders.

Max continued, "We have some ... interesting news. You all heard about Lacey and the holographic wraiths. Well, one wraith, by the name of Alle, well she scraped Lacey across the arm with her knife. After we cleaned the gash, we found an interesting prophecy. We found everything. We all have to unite to kill off Itex." We heard lots of gasps and murmurs throughout the two flocks.

But Max continued on, "Now I know that for some of you, that is the last thing you want. And I'm sorry for that. But, however, if you do not want to stay and help us, then you are completely and one-hundred percent free to leave."

The flocks' faces showed nothing but shock and suspicion.

"So," I added, "If you'd like to leave, step forward."

To my shock and surprise, nearly a _quarter_ of the flock members stepped forward.

My heart clenched. The majority of them was my flock. Tia, Fearless, Danger, Damien and Lexi all stepped forward.** (AN: Don't worry! They'll be in the story near the end!) **

"Danger?" I whispered, near tears.

She didn't meet my penetrating eyes.

I overlooked the other ones going. They were Erin, Cameron, Tala and ... maybe Charisma. She was jumping back and forth staring at Jaxith.

"Well?" Max asked her.

She raised her eyebrows at Jaxith. He was shaking his head, waving his hands for her to go. She smiled deviously.

"My brother just made up my mind." she said, "I'm staying! Woo! Party!"

Everyone stared at her for her sudden outburst. She was certainly ... weird.

So we were left with me, Sky, Miracle, Max, Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel, Evie (who is still MIA with that dirt bag, Chang), Luke, Mia, Ayla, Sheika, Zane, Cadisha, Felicia, Lacey, Brent, Jaxith, Zella, Charisma, Kita Sora, Luna, Kenrel and Adrienne. Long list, right? Well not long enough, considering most of my flock is leaving. Well, they are at least for the time being. Twenty-six kids.

Sky walked over to Mia (AKA Euphemia/Euphy/Mia) and Ayla and whispered something to them. Their eyes widened, shocked. The both then vigorously shook their heads.

I scrunched my eyebrows together and walked in earshot.

"What! Are you freaking _crazy?"_ Mia asked.

"No. I want you two to be safe. And with us, you're obviously not. Just band together with the others leaving for a while until we save the world and then we'll come getch'ya. Alrighty?" Sky asked.

They both looked furious, "We can_not_ believe that you're doing this to us! Not in a bajillion, katrillion years!" they both said at the same time. Woah ... creepy, right?

Sky looked sad, "You have to. I'm sorry." and she walked away.

The two girls stood there, speechless and shocked.

I walked up to them, "I'm sorry, guys. But I know how you feel. Except, how would you feel if most of your entire flock requested to leave?" I asked.

The stared at me sympathetically.

I nodded and smiled to lighten the mood.

"Savvy?" a voice asked.

I whirled around to see Angel, from Max's flock there, "Huh?"

"I have a somewhat small feeling that ... that, uh ... that something's going to happen. Something _bad_." she said gravely.

I stared at her uncomprehendingly. But then I got it. Because in the next second, there was a shot fired. And my head whipped around. And the last thing I remembered ... was falling and blacking out, and seeing Luke and Sky doing the same thing.

* * *

**Review, please!**

**~Nikki**

**Press the button. You know you want to. Just press it. Oh, and if you want to help me spread the word on my new 'swear word' then say "Crud muffins!" every time you mess up! It's what I say. I say it in place of "Darn it!" "Crap!" "Dang it!" and "Crud!" It's "Crud muffins!" I love that...I started it! SO! Spread the word! Or, more likely, word_S_. So! PLEEEAAASE REVIEW!**

**Oh, and as a last comment, I found this AWESOME singer on youtube, Lindsey J Lee, or just Lindsey Lee and she has a song on freaking ITUNES! So, CHECK IT OUT! I love her voice! It's so pretty! She made different versions of songs and just sang the songs too! She also makes up her original songs! But fall out is really good! Check it out!**

Press the button I say! Press it! PRESS IT!


	14. How To Save A Life

**Hiya! Story time!**

* * *

**Sky's POV**

* * *

_**PREVIOUSLY ON 'THE NEW FLOCK' ...**_

_"Savvy?" a voice asked._

_I whirled around to see Angel, from Max's flock there, "Huh?"_

_"I have a somewhat small feeling that ... that, uh ... that something's going to happen. Something bad." she said gravely._

_I stared at her uncomprehendingly. But then I got it. Because in the next second, there was a shot fired. And my head whipped around. And the last thing I remembered ... was falling and blacking out, and seeing Luke and Sky doing the same thing._

* * *

I woke up on a hard, cold floor. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Savvy lying beside me along with Luke. As soon as I saw him, I shot up and went to his side.

"Luke? Luke!" I cried.

"SKY! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Everyone shouted, running over to me.

I nodded and asked worriedly and hurriedly, "What happened? How's Luke?"

"Well," Max began, "You, Luke and Savvy were all shot, you and Savvy in the arm. You two fainted but Luke passed out because he was shot in a horrible spot. His side. We still don't know if he's gonna make it."

I bit my lip, holding back tears, "What?"

"He could die." Lacey told me.

I sighed. "Did everyone leave? Everyone who volunteered to?" I asked.

They nodded.

I sighed. "What do we do?"

"Wait." Was all Iggy had to say.

I nodded slowly and plopped down on my side beside Luke, taking his hand. "This'll be a loooong wait, then."

They smiled sadly and agreed.

"We have to relocate, though." Max spoke up.

I nodded sadly, "I was anticipating tha-wait! Your mom! _She_ can help him!" I said excitedly, hopping up.

A spark must've connected in Max's head because she said, "We could ... but we'd have to carry him."

"'S okay! We can carry him! He's as light as a freaking _feather!_ And we're super-strong!" I told her.

"Uh, speak for yourself. Your idea, you carry him." Miracle said.

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever."

I kneeled down beside him, sliding my arms under him. Once I successfully did that, I stood him up carefully, supporting his weight and holding him as tall and as upright as possible. After, I did that, I grabbed Zella, ordering her to hold him up for a second. Once she was holding him, I moved away, jumped up and catapulted myself into the air. I snapped out my wings and they caught air. Once I was in the air, high, high above everyone else. Then, I quickly swooped down, sliding my hands under Luke's arms. I lifted him and shot back upward. I succeeded. I was carrying him.

"Guys! Up!" I shouted.

I glanced down, seeing them all obeying, even, surprisingly the other flock leaders.

"I'll take it from here!" Max shouted.

"WAIT!" Kenrel shouted, who was carrying Savvy.

"What?" I asked, glancing back.

"She's awake! She can work her weird box-y thingy!"

I sighed, "We have to land _now?_ I _just_ got up here. Whatever. Just, wait. Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold the freaking phone! Why are you carrying her?"

He shrugged, "Miracle told me I had to."

I looked over at her. She nodded.

I sighed. "Tell her to use the box. But we're not landing."

He nodded and muttered some words to her. She nodded, gasping her purse closer to her. She lifted the dangling purse into her lap and opened the flap, uncovering her box. She murmured to it softly and out popped the red button. She smiled.

"Move in! We have to be closer together!" She ordered.

We obeyed her and moved in.

She pressed the button, the mist surrounded us and in seconds, we were back in Ella's yard.

"What are you doing here?" A voice said from behind us.

We spun around to find ... Ayla and Euphy.

"What are _you_ doing here?" I asked, dropping Luke on the ground, storming over to them.

They smiled sheepishly. "We're stowaways! We knew this was where you were going so we came. Oh, and _Ella_ said that, not us."

We spun about twenty degrees to find Ella and Dr. Martinez standing there, staring at us, eyebrows raised.

I waved, "Hiya,"

"Hiya." Ella said slowly.

"Okay, we need your help. You need to fix Luke. He was shot." Max said.

I nodded, lifting him up again.

Dr. Martinez bit her lip. "Bring him inside."

We nodded and did as she said, bringing him into the bathroom, into the tub. We set him down carefully and stepped out, leaving Max, Dr. Martinez and Ella in there with him.

**Ten minutes later ...**

We were outside, sitting in a circle, talking. I was talking to Nudge, Angel and Gazzy. They were really nice.

But then we heard a scream and saw Dr. M, Ella and Max running out.

"What?" I asked.

"He's going into cardiac arrest. We called 911. They're one their way."

And I fainted.

* * *

**Review?**

**~Nikki**


	15. Chang's Attack

**Hiya! Story time! IIIIII'M BACK! SORRY! SCHOOL AND ANOTHER FANFIC WERE OCCUPYING MY TIME! BUT I'M BACK!**

* * *

SKY'S POV!

* * *

I woke up in a hopital bed. I glanced around the room, my head flitting from side to side nervously.

"Umm ... what's up? Where am I?" I asked.

Suddenly, something happened so suddenly, I hadn't expected it. Something stung my eyes. I screamed out loudly and rolled over, off the bed, disconnecting anything vital from my body. I screamed louder, realizing my vision was blacking out, yet I was still there. The last thing I saw was the window, the time and someone trying to shove a pillow in Luke's face.

Window: Dark outside. Open. Wind blowing in.

Time: It was two forty-seven in the morning.

Person: Some random evil dude is shoving a pillow in Luke's face, no doubt attempting suffocation on him.

Predicament and Problem: Luke is about to be suffocated. I'm temporarily, or permanently, blind and can't see how to help.

I screamed louder. All of a sudden, someone came up behind me, pointed something pointy at my neck and slapped their hand over my mouth and wound their other arm around my waist, lifting my tiny figure up. I kicked and thrashed and he pointed it harder, actually drawing blood. Finally, I heard the door swing open and some familiar voices yelling. And then I became dizzy. And then ... I just gave up. And fainted. Again.

* * *

Max's POV

* * *

Fang shook me awake.

"What, Fang?" I asked, cranky that he woke me up.

"Sweetheart, I hear screaming coming from Sky and Luke's hospital room." **(AN I had to use the sweetheart! It was in his letter! So cute!)** Fang whispered.

He grabbed my hands and helped me up off the hospital's hallway's floor.

I shook everyone else awake _just_ as I started hearing the bloody-murder screams coming from the hospital room. We ran over and kicked down the door, yelling.

I saw some guy shoving a pillow in Luke's face and another holding Sky's small figure and her laying limp in his arms, the guy holding a knife to her throat.

* * *

Luke's POV

* * *

I felt pressure on my face. It was then that I realized I couldn't breathe. I kicked and thrashed, finally grabbing a hold of the hand. I twisted it sharply and back, hearing a sickening _crack_! I pushed the guy away, hopped up and felt a sting in my chest.

Oh yeah, I was shot. Then I went into cardiac arrest or something like that.

But then I saw my beautiful girlfriend in the arms of some freak, holding a knife to her throat. She wasn't moving. She was as limp as a ragdoll. But then I saw the man holding her.

An Eraser.

And not _just_ an Eraser. It was my old rival. The one who kidnapped Evie.

Chang.

I lunged at him angrily, knocking him and Sky to the ground. I kicked his knife away and lifted Sky in my arms, holding her close to my chest. Chang picked himself up, blood gushing down his nose and the corner of his lip.

Max, Miracle, Savvy, the rest of Sky and my flocks and everyone tackled Chang and the guy attempting to kill me.

Seconds later, Max and Fang were throwing the two out the window.

I hugged Sky closer, brushing her blonde hair from her pale, yet sticky from sweat, face. I was just longing to see those eyes open. I wanted to see those icy blue irises look into mine. But they won't.

I wrapped an arm around her back and her neck and rested her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and stood up, her in my arms.

"What now?"

"Are you all right?" Nudge asked, running up to me.

I noded and repeated, "Well, what now?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Wait!" Miracle said, jumping up.

Everyone turned to her.

"Is she still breathing?" She whispered.

I leaned down, my heart booming and racing and listened to her heart. It was beating. My heart calmed a bit. I lifted a shaking hand in front of her lips and felt her exhaling. I sighed in relief and held her normally again.

"Yeah, she's fine." I replied.

Max walked over, brushing her hands off casually, "Now that the dirty work's done ... we should probably get back to my mom's house."

Everyone agreed.

* * *

**How was it? Sorry, I added in the hand shaking because he was tense. Someone in my class transferred yesterday and when my teacher was announcing it, he made it sound like she was dead. I was like, OH NO OH NO SHE's _DEAD!_ I was FREAKING out. And when he said she was fine and was just transferring, my heart slowed back to normal pace and my hands started shaking rapidly. It took about ten minutes till they finally stopped. It was SOOO tense and crazy. But enough of MY life. I'll update when I can. Don't count on another this week. Sorry!**


	16. Goodbye: An Author's Note

**A/N: **_PLEASE READ ALL!_

Hey guys! So basically I'm done with this site :(

Being on it kinda saddened and broke me 'cuz of all the flamers. Anyway, though, I DID grow because of all you sweethearts out there!

If you'd like to check out my new profile on my new favorite writing site, here it is! I have 29 stories posted! The further you go back, the least professional, nice-looking and polished they'll be. HINT: The best ones are on the first page! :D

figment users / 41089  
(Erase the spaces! ;D)

There it is! Please, I'd love it if you all check me out. Thank you all for loving my work and helping me and all of that. I am now, if you'll read one of my stories on that site, a MUCH better author. I'm actually working on a book, "Aurinia", it's listed first, which I am going to publish after I finish, edit, polish it and reach 500 hearts. So, join the site and read, comment/review, react and heart! You don't have to, but I'd love you forever if you will.

AND, I'll give you a free virtual plate of cookies. Okay, well, if you're doing something for me, they're not TOTALLY free but...

Thank you all again. I love each of you, even if I don't totally know you.

So… goodbye if I don't see you on figment! I'll keep my account up on here and everything. I'll even check back in periodically to see if y'all still love me :D

Goodbye :D I'm so sad now… :'(

Goodbye for the third time.

Here are some parting words (lyrics, haha):

_I'm makin' my way downtown, walkin' fast, faces past and I'm home now …_

_Do the pretty girl rock, SING IT WITH ME NOW! Don't hate us 'cuz we're beautiful…_

_I feel cold and lost in desperation. You build up hope but failure's all you'd know. Remember all the sadness and frustration, and __**let it go…**_

_You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul… _(That one's for you, flamers of the world!)

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in. I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin. And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know. This could be the end of everything, so why don't we go somewhere only we know? Somewhere __**only**__**we know…**_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing too…_

_Now I'm feelin so fly like a G6!..._

_Why don't ya come on over Valerie?..._

_A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather. I was prayin' that you and me might end up together. It's like wishin for rain as I stand in the desert, but I'm holding you closer than most 'cuz you are __**my heaven…**_

_A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes. How sweet the love as it tore through them and now it's left me blind. The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out; you've left me in the dark! No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight, in the shadow of your heart…_

_I'm gonna steal your heart away…_

_Ignorance is your new best friend…_

_It was only just a dream…_

_Raise your weapon and it's over. How does it feel now, to watch it burn, burn, burn?..._

_She lives in a fairytale, somewhere too far for us to find. Forgotten the taste and smell of the world that she's left behind. It's all about the exposure, the lens, I told her. The angles were all wrong, now she's ripping wings off of butterflies. Keep your feet on the ground while your head's in the clouds. Go get your shovel and we'll dig a deep hole to bury the castle, bury the castle…_

_Hey I just met you and this is crazy. But here's my number. So call me maybe!..._

_Everybody's waiting for you to break down. Everybody's watching to see the fallout. Even when you're sleeping, sleeping, keep your eyes open…_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darlin' everything's on fire…_

_**I'm glad you came, I'm glad you came…**_

~Nikki/Ash


End file.
